


Earning Your Wings

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Eventual Sex, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It still wasn’t clear, even to Lilian, what she would be called. Robin, or Batgirl? It was clear that she was filling the role, but the title hadn’t come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which We Meet Most of the Batfamily

As much as Lilian wanted to be thoroughly comfortable, there were still many things that she found strange and awkward about living in the manor. Priding herself as a night owl when Bruce sternly informed her that this was a night job, mostly, she figured that it would be fine. She had spent her nights on the streets in the city every other day, since the day she was 15. But, as she came to realize, this was different. 

She would sleep during the day, stay up all night patrolling with Bruce, and come back exhausted. When she was back at the manor, she tried to find down times where she could enjoy the copious amounts of books Bruce had. Only, the sound of Bruce speaking to other people, at dawn, before both of them went to bed, seemed odd. Who was he talking to? What about? Who was honestly up at this time, in Gotham city?

Living her life at night didn’t seem strange, until she was here. It was prominent that the outside world would have found it strange. Most of them worked during the day, when the sun was up, when the city was busy with people who were generally good, and honest.

However that was her job, keeping those people safe, when criminals were prowling the streets, looking for trouble; an unlocked car, an open window, anything that they could get their hands on that didn’t belong to them. Of course that was petty crime, and that did not even fill half of the night of work that her and Bruce had. 

Come August, she had been there for three months. She’d only met one of the other men who had previously worked for him, and he was kind but quiet. She’d gotten to know Alfred well, after all of the early mornings spent with her arm elevated and wounds being cleaned out, bandaged up, or wrapped, and sometimes sutured.

Now it was the beginning of fall. Bruce had told her a couple of times, on different nights, that the men whom had previously worked for him tended to stop by more often during this time of year, though they’d all been awfully quiet for the past several months. 

But it wasn’t just men who had previously worked for him, it was three women that she met as well.

The first one she met, earlier on, was Tim. He was the most recent Robin, and he was beginning to stop by more frequently, which she didn’t mind. They talked only slightly at first, when they had to, when he was waiting for Bruce. And then the talking became more so, and she liked to think that maybe they were friends. 

The second person that she met was Cassandra, whom was once Batgirl, and she was just as friendly and respectful as Tim, though more open initially to talking to Lilian.

It still wasn’t clear, even to Lilian, what she would be called. Robin, or Batgirl? It was clear that she was filling the role currently, but the title hadn’t come with it. 

The first Robin, whom was tall and somewhat rugged looking, seemed as though he didn’t actually want to be there when he came late at night, a couple hours before their nightly routine. However, when he spotted Lilian, he immediately dropped the grimace, shook her hand gently, and informed her that his name was Dick Grayson. 

At this point, it made Lilian happy that they were not usually all clumped at the mansion, overwhelming her with having to meet all of them at once. She had brought this up to Bruce, whom acted like a stern father to all of them, which was to be expected.

“The winter months are typically when they’re here. Two of them might stay, to help us with some things.”

Suddenly she felt a bit discouraged. She had grown to be content with the solitude of only her and Bruce and Alfred being the ones to occupy the huge mansion for some odd months now. The space with five people might seem slightly more cramped, regardless of the fact that there was plenty of space in the manor. There were seven or more bedrooms, and god knows how many bathrooms, half of the property Lilian hadn’t even explored yet. Still, she felt somewhat reserved after hearing the news.

After this, Lilian met Stephanie very briefly, and not even within the manor. They met one night, when her and Bruce were patrolling the rooftops. Lilian only knew this was Stephanie Brown after Bruce had told her about Stephanie, and called a woman dressed in a purple outfit similar to her own, Stephanie. The woman seemed indifferent to Lilian, which she decided she wouldn't take personally.

The last two people she met were better known by Gotham citizens. The man had turned to an alias that bordered on being a criminal, but also a vigilante. The woman was known as the first Batgirl, whom Lilian was apprehensive about meeting, knowing that her role as the first female sidekick of Batman is what originated this position for herself. 

On a cold evening in November, she was walking through the manor, rummaging for food and trying to find something else to do aside from the obvious. She hadn’t heard anyone else, until she walked back to one of the larger living areas, and heard Bruce speaking to someone whose voice she didn’t recognize. 

“Where did you find her?” the unknown man asked, whilst Lilian stood around the corner, unsure whether she should just waltz in, or head back to the cave to find something to do. 

“She was homeless,” Bruce told the man lowly. 

Suddenly Lilian looked down, half wondering if they were talking about her. 

“Are you sure you want another teenage delinquent working with you?” the other man asked, laughing at his own cruel joke.

Bruce was silent for a moment, and Lilian could feel a sinking feeling within the pit just below her chest. Was he really not going to defend her? She hadn’t been working with Bruce for long, sure, but she’d felt she was doing a somewhat decent job, no matter if it felt like it was too much at times.

“She’s resilient…she’ll be fine.” said Bruce, gruffly.

“And what, I wasn’t?” asked the man who was speaking to Bruce. His tone became bitter, with a slight hint of possible jealousy. 

The tension could be felt, even in the large hall outside of the even larger room. 

Suddenly, Bruce’s voice was somewhat tender, as he responded, “Obviously not, why else would you continue doing what you did when you were here?”

“I’m surprised to hear you say that,” the younger man said, whom Lilian assumed to be a former Robin, “I didn’t think you would bring it up, and sound proud. I kill people, which is something you taught me not to do.”

“You stopped doing that, though, didn’t you?” Bruce said it more as a statement rather than a question, “When you did, it wasn’t because you gained pleasure from it, or anything for that matter, except knowing that those men wouldn’t be able to hurt other people again.”

The tension was still there. By now Lilian's spine was digging into the perfectly polished wooden wall behind her, and she fleetingly worried about one of the men walking out, and discovering that she had been eavesdropping. 

“Did you need anything, while I’m here?” the younger man asked. That request sounded strange, since they were in Bruce’s home, and not his. 

“I could always use your help. Were you planning on staying?”

“Only for a little while,” the younger man sighed, sounding as if he was easing from the tension, “unless you don’t want me to.”

“You’re always welcomed here, you know that, Jason.”

Suddenly it clicked in Lilian's mind, and she remembered hearing about this man. One night when Tim and Dick were both in the manor, they compared Lilian to Jason, in yet another conversation that she was not supposed to hear. She was under the impression that it had been said as an insult, but the way that the two discussed it, did not make it sound as if it were an insult. It was simply a comparison, maybe. She had left before she could hear their reasoning behind that comparison, though. 

Tiptoeing to the end of the hall, Lilian decided to try to reenter the room again, and made her way down the same path, this time making her footsteps audible as she cleared her throat sheepishly, walking into the room. 

The younger man with wild black hair didn’t turn to look at her, as Bruce asked if she needed something.

Now Lilian felt as if she was intruding, although they seemed to be unaware of her presence out in the hall for all that time. 

“No,” she told him, her throat tightening around her words. She tried to walk out of the room, only for Bruce to call her back in. 

Swinging around the side of the opening to the room, gripping a rounded column, she asked, “Yes?”

“This is Jason,” Bruce said, standing. 

Lilian stepped forward slightly, watching the man reluctantly place his hands on his knees and stand. He was about as tall as Bruce, and she stood half a foot below both of them.   
When he turned to her, he seemed to hesitate, looking her up and down, and then held out his hand. She shook it, gave him a soft, momentary smile, and murmured, “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Jason replied. She got the sense that he was not expecting her to look or act the way she did, but she wasn’t sure which. Maybe he wasn’t expecting her to be so short? Disappointed for her not being half as stunning as the other members of the unrelated family? For such a subtle reaction, she was already feeling scrutinized.

“Sorry, if I interrupted anything,” Lilian apologized quietly as she let go of Jason’s strong grip. 

Lilian silently noted Jason’s build, his messed hair, his pale blue eyes, his lips, and every aspect of him that she could see. It was strange that all of the former Robin’s seemed to look similar, though not exactly alike. Bruce must have liked that look, without actually realizing it. Or it was a coincidence that they were brought on at one point, and resembled each other in more ways than one.

“You didn’t,” Bruce told her, finally grabbing Lilian's attention, snapping her eyes away from Jason, who turned slowly and gripped a large black duffle bag. 

Bruce saw the way that Lilian looked at him, almost hungrily, and curiously. That wasn’t good, but he hoped that Jason wasn’t doing the same. 

“Hey, Bruce,” said Tim, from the hall before he came around the corner to see the three of them standing there, “What room do you want me in?” he asked, still observing them. 

“Whichever,” responded Bruce as he passed Lilian, who turned as well and walked past the two other men. 

“Lilian you’re going to stay here tonight,” Bruce told her, his low tone echoing down the hall as she made her way back to her room. Halting immediately, she traced back a couple of steps, “What?” she asked in shock.

“Tim is coming with me tonight, you can stay here.” Bruce informed her, much to her surprise. Why did she feel worried? He wasn’t replacing her. Was he? Again? 

Tim let out a laugh, “Don’t worry, this is usually the routine during the winter months.”

“Oh,” Lilian sighed, placing her hand over her chest with relief, “okay, I wasn’t sure,”

“Jesus Bruce, the least you could do is inform her of what goes on around here,” Tim heckled, only half joking as he glanced back at the tall man whom stood slightly taller than himself.

“She probably isn’t used to getting a break,” Jason elbowed Bruce sharply after he walked out of the room.

Bruce stood like a statue, only glancing back at Jason with a slight grimace. But he seemed to be recalling something, until he said, “You know, you’re probably right.”

That was the only thing that could explain her instant panic when told she could stay behind for the night. After being informed that it was going to be like this, that the three of them would take turns patrolling, Lilian felt a sense of relief and ease, for probably the first time since living at the manor.


	2. Sunday Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason begins his role as Lilian's entertainer for their free nights.

It was impossible to sleep that night, no matter how hard she tried. Her body just was not going to have it, considering she was always out at 11 PM, and never slept when the sun was down.

She did everything she could to make herself tired. Paced her room, did about 200 sit ups, and an equal amount of push ups, listened to music, read, and yet there was still a restlessness inside of her that she felt no mundane activity could fill. After considering it for quite a while, she finally caved in and went down to the gym.

Running on the treadmill did help, but even when she was finished and showered, she found herself sitting at the center of her bed, silently wishing she had a TV in the huge room, with cable, or something else that she could watch. This was hell.

Before she could start worrying about dealing with this every night that it wasn’t her turn to patrol, a knock came on the thick wooden door.

“Come in,” said Lilian, lifting her head, and realizing that that was not Alfred’s typical knock.

Jason’s hand came around the edge of the door, as he peaked his head in.

Initially he looked at her smaller figure at the center of the unmade bed, but then his eyes wandered, observing her organized room. She didn’t have a lot. But he knew from experience that when you were poor or homeless, you _couldn’t_ have a lot.

Raising her eyebrows, and then narrowing her eyes, she quipped from the bed, “Nosy much?”

“I knocked before I came in, that isn’t nosy.” Jason came back with, glaring at her with a slight smile.

He still stood there, not telling Lilian why he came in, although he wasn’t technically all the way in.

“What?” asked Lilian expectantly, almost laughing just because of the face he was making at her, as if he was trying to communicate something without actually saying it.

“Are you just sitting in here doing nothing?” he teased.

With another glare, she responded, “No, I’m sitting in here thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” he asked immediately, reminding her of a small child.

Shrugging softly, she told him, “Of what to do that I haven’t already done.”

“So you’re bored.” Jason insisted, nodding knowingly at her.

Lilian just sat there and bit at her thumbnail without actually tearing it off.

Finally the door opened all the way, as Jason shifted his head toward the hallway, “Alright, come with me.”

For whatever reason, Lilian was painfully aware of the excitement that swarmed her chest and stomach with a warm light.

Pulling herself off the bed slowly, she asked, “You’re bored too, then?”

“No,” he told her as she walked underneath his arm that was still pressed to the door frame, “I just felt bad that you’re sitting in here like a loser doing nothing.”

“Hey, I just ran three miles and finished a book I’ve been reading for months.” She defended herself, although she knew Jason was only joking.

With a sigh, he stated, “Sounds like something a loser would do.”

After following him down the stairs to another hall, she asked, “What were _you_ doing?”

“Things,” he responded with, leading her to the other half of the house that she had yet to explore.

It was storming out, and she only assumed that Alfred was sleeping. If she were here without someone to entertain her, she probably would have stayed in her room and let the boredom drive her crazy.

So…the manor _did_ have a TV, _and_ a bar, as well as an extensive collection of books and movies, a pool table, all in the same high ceiling, well ventilated room, that looked like a twist between modern and vintage.

Jason pushed the switch on the dimmer all the way up, lighting the room well.

“I didn’t even know this was here,” Lilian trailed off.

Walking towards the couch, Jason questioned, “What, this room?”

“Yeah, and everything in it, I didn’t even think there was a TV in the whole place.”

Jason let out a laugh that echoed throughout the entire room, “There’s like, a TV in almost every room besides the bedrooms.”

Was there really, Lilian wondered. How come she hadn’t seen a single one?

Stepping forward while admiring the huge room, she only heard Jason fall to the couch and place his feet on a coffee table that looked far too expensive for Jason to be using as a footrest. Lilian slid onto the leather couch, still looking all around the room in subsided shock, unknowing that Jason was watching her.

“How long have you lived here?” he suddenly asked, bringing her attention back to center.

“Like, six months.” she responded, pulling her legs onto the couch and watching the guide on the TV highlight yellow over each title.

“Where did you live before you came here?” asked Jason, and she felt that same low tone that he had earlier when speaking to Bruce about his past events.

She pulled her knees to her chest, “Burnley,” she informed him, wondering if and when he was going to decide on something suitable to watch.

With a cringe, Lilian watched the marker stop over a sports channel, “Please don’t put on football,” she groaned.

“It’s freezing up,” he laughed, “I hate football.”

“Well, there’s something we have in common,” she offered up sarcastically before crawling across the space between them and attempting to pull the remote from him without actually demanding he give it to her.

He spoke easily as he put the remote in his opposite hand and held it away from her, “That, and not having the best childhood, right?”

Digging her knee into his solid thighs, she wrapped her hand around his wrist that was too thick for her to completely grab a hold of, before he pulled his arm back. “Stop it!” he demanded, laughing as she dug her nails into his arm.

“You’ve almost gone through all of the channels for the past five minutes, let me have it!” she shouted petulantly, making him laugh as he easily kept the remote from her reach.

Within an instant, she stood and walked around the back of the couch, gripped his arm and shoved two fingers into a pressure point that made him barely unwrap his fingers. He already knew what she was trying to do, he had learned how to do that as well several years ago.

Yanking his arm from her, he held the remote to his chest with both hands and cooed, “Try again, and ask nicely.”

He looked over at her in feigned shock, as she plopped down onto the couch and gripped a throw pillow, hiding her mouth, “You don’t want to ask nicely? Maybe I’ll give it to you if you do.”

With a scoff, she looked over at him with a grin, “Just decide on something to watch.”

“God, patience is a virtue,” he tsked.

She used to fight with her sister over the remote, only it would conclude with hair pulling and kicking. She wasn’t going to do that with Jason, even if she partly _wanted_ to, for many reasons. They’d just met. Maybe another time, she thought.

They agreed that nothing was on, even after Jason had given up the remote to Lilian and she flipped through all the channels as well.

And then they fought about what movie to watch, although they didn’t know any of them because they were older or odd ones that were not in theaters.

They were arguing solely on the plot, and which one sounded better. The fighting, of course, was not taken seriously, and after Jason put the movie that he’d picked into the DVD player and hid all of the remotes between his leg and the couch’s armrest, Lilian laid flat on the couch and silently pouted.

This was how it went, every Sunday and Wednesday night. Tim was very simple, if they were both down in the cave the night’s that Jason was patrolling. They would occasionally talk, but mostly do work that Lilian knew she should’ve been doing on the nights her and Jason stayed home. It felt good to be productive, and there was a part of her that really enjoyed her quiet nights with Tim, doing mostly reports, research, and organizing the latter two.

However, she _relished_ in the nights she had with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an event like this will happen again, and it will contain more of the hair pulling, kicking and biting goodness.


	3. Gotham by Night (The Third Wednesday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a spontaneous dinner in the city becomes much more than that.

One evening, the two of them went out, only because they were far more bored than usual. Lilian wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but she had forgotten that Jason rode a motorcycle…a fast one…a GSX, the ones that would speed past Bruce’s personal car on the highway to the city.

He didn’t have two helmets, either, the only one he had was held out to her after she’d stopped abruptly to stare at the means of transportation tonight.

Looking at him incredulously, she thought that her body language would make it clear that there was no way in hell she was getting on that thing.

“Hop on,” he told her, after he’d straddled the main seat, and patted the tiny cushion that was higher up behind his.

“I am not getting on that tiny thing.” Lilian informed him heatedly, ready to walk back into the manor through the door they’d came out. Although it looked relatively tiny, she knew that if she and Jason could fit on it, it was not that small. No doors, no seatbelts, no nothing, though, if some freak accident happened.

The moonlight only shown the silhouette of the bike, though she did try to observe it further.

The fact that Jason didn’t seem terribly surprised with her response to the proposition of putting on the helmet and getting on the bike made her even angrier. She hated when he could almost anticipate her mini fits she would have.

“Okay,” he sighed, surrendering, “Why not? I gave you my helmet, and it’s a _nice, expensive_ helmet, you aren’t going to split your head open if for some crazy reason we _do_ crash.”

“I don’t want to,” she grumbled, crossing her arms but keeping the deep crimson helmet held within her small hand. When she acted like this, she did feel silly, but Jason was unreasonable sometimes. He knew what her boundaries were by now, but he liked to push them.

It seemed as though he was pondering what he could say, but he reached his hand out, “Just get on, it’ll be fine. I’ve been riding this thing for almost six years.”

That did make her feel a bit of relief, however she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She wanted to stay repulsed by it, and…scared, maybe, was what she was. She’d known Jason had that bike for a long time now, and he was able to get away from cops on it, or any other driver that would be speeding after him without crashing it.

But that was the thing, it went fast. It didn’t matter if she didn’t’ split her head open, that wasn’t all that needed to happen in order for her to be killed while going 80 miles per hour on a highway.

“Jason, please-“

With a loud groan, he responded with a drawn out, “What?”

After Jason watched her make a face, he attempted to persuade her further, “You can hold onto me, okay? That way if we are launched _into the fucking air_ I’ll be the one to face plant, and _I_ will be the one to die. Okay?”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” asked Lilian, who was now looking down at the helmet, observing the thick visor that was flipped back over it.

There was a pause before Jason admitted, “If it’ll get you to stop worrying, then yes.”

Before they had left, they let Alfred know that they were leaving. Lilian only briefly heard Alfred asking Jason if he wanted to take the car instead of having her on that “ghastly” whatever it was that Alfred had called it, and then the sentence broke off. However it was obvious that the two were arguing, and Jason had to reassure Alfred in the same way that he had to reassure her.

In an attempt to put the helmet on, she discovered that the thick cushions, covered in leather, made it nearly impossible, until Jason wrapped both his hands around the helmet and forced it down onto her head, taking her by surprise. The panic that rose in her stomach immediately had her trying to take it off. It was too tight.

“Calm down,” Jason urged, “I swear to God, your head is smaller than mine. Why do you panic about everything?”

Her mouth was covered, and the way she looked up at him as if she was hurt resembled some sort of small animal that was wounded.

“Sorry,” he breathed, keeping himself from finding the look on her face amusing, “it’ll be fine, though. Just take some deep breaths, okay?”

Lilian stepped towards the bike, feeling the weight of the helmet was too much as well, but gripped Jason’s shirt as she stepped up and brought her leg around the other side. Her thighs clung to the back of Jason’s hips, and without much hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him and gripped the center of his jacket.

“Don’t go too fast,” she mumbled into the helmet, still sounding unsure of her decision.

As much as he wanted to be sarcastic and insist that this was a speed bike and it was made to go fast, he decided not to. He wasn’t that much of an asshole…at least not to some people.

“I won’t,” Jason reassured, turning to her and flipping the visor over her large rounded eyes. She did look terrified, and he still couldn’t quite grasp why, but he decided to humor her, “If it gets to be too much, just tap me a couple of times, okay?”

Resting her chin awkwardly onto the back of his broad shoulder as he looked forward, she waited a moment before giving him the final okay.

As he started the bike up, he could feel her thighs tighten, and her hand slip beneath his jacket to grip his shirt within her fingernails.

The whole ride, she clung to him, squeezing him with her arms so hard he felt it hard to breathe at times.

She didn’t demand he pull over at any time, which he appreciated. Once they were in the city, he could feel the front of her torso pressed flush to his back, and if it weren’t for his jacket which seemed abnormally thick now, he could have felt the definition along her abdomen and he might have taken more pleasure in feeling her chest pressed to his spine, although she was breathing somewhat fast.

“Doing okay?” he asked her as they were stopped at a red light, briefly lifting the black tinted shade over her eyes.

Although she nodded, she leaned her face close to his, having to raise her voice a bit, “I just feel a little sick.”

It may have been her panicking, or it may have been the constant tremoring of the bike beneath them, but at times she felt she was going to be sick.

After telling her that they would stop soon, she dug her chin low into the muscles of his shoulder again, briefly looking at him before she shut her eyes away from him. Regardless of her death grip around him, and her nails possibly tearing into his shirt, she seemed to be doing better than they had both anticipated.

She was grateful that he wasn’t going fast, and when he did start to speed up, it wasn’t much. He didn’t switch lanes as much as she thought he would, which made it far easier to deal with, and he stayed in the slow lane.

He had to have dealt with people who were terrified to be on here with him before. But then, she thought, why didn’t he invest in another helmet?

To the people behind, and to the side of them in traffic, it was clear that she was deeply invested in holding onto him, as well as keeping her head propped on his shoulder, even if she didn’t need to when traffic was slowing.

Once they had gotten deep into the city, though, the traffic was much slower, and her fingers were no longer gripping his shirt and jacket tightly, in fact she had brought her hands down to his waist, and then further down to play with one of the belt loops on his pants.

In her mind, over and over, she wished she’d worn thicker pants, and maybe her other combat boots that came up to her knee. She was trembling once they stopped at wherever it was Jason had decided to take her, partly because she was cold, and also because being on that bike with him was overwhelming, regardless of how he’d tried to cater to her anxiety and go slower than was necessary.

Yanking the helmet off of her head after they both stepped onto the sidewalk, she handed it to Jason, who placed it onto the back of the bike.

It was hard to decipher what door they were going into, until Jason pulled her out of the way of a guy on a skateboard that nearly rammed into her. It had been a while since she had hung out in the city, and she didn’t have the fondest memories of it. She discovered that she preferred to be in a quiet home, where she could be on her own, and not constantly be harassed, and have to beg for food and money.

As Jason’s hand fell from her back, she gripped the edge of his sleeve and followed him through a large doorway, into a restaurant that smelt amazing. Observing the bar and the dimly lit dining area, and the bright TV screens, she began to wonder why he’d taken her here.

Tugging on his arm, she pushed her lips close to his ear when he leant down, “What are we doing here?”

“Getting dinner bec-“

“I don’t have my wallet with me,” she interrupted him immediately, knowing that she was not going to let him pay for her to eat. Lilian didn’t like anyone doing that for her in the first place. She hated having to admit she didn’t have money with her, as well. It felt like those many times she pretended she had left her wallet at home in an attempt to get a free meal from the shady gas station near the alley she lived in.

“I wasn’t going to let you pay in the first place,” Jason told her, with a firm grip on her arm. He pulled her in the direction of a gorgeous tall hostess.

“Two?” the young woman asked, eyeing Jason up and down, and up and down, and doing the same thing about five times before actually seating them.

Lilian tried not to visibly grimace at the woman, who couldn’t make it more obvious that she would’ve loved to escort only Jason to the table, and maybe thrown in a free lap dance.

She sat the two of them at a curved booth that could’ve seated two more people, but they sat on opposite sides, which the hostess seemed to like a little too much.

“Are you two related?” the hostess asked, not able to mask her desperation behind her fake curiosity.

“No,” Jason answered coldly, giving the hostess a dirty look, much to Lilian’s surprise and pleasure. Was he _blind_? She was gorgeous, and she was clearly hitting on him. While Lilian wasn’t exactly thrilled with it, she was shocked that Jason seemed to notice it and made it clear he wasn’t interested.

Silently handing them their own menus, she asked, “Can I get you two something to drink, then?” with a resounding enthusiasm that had slightly dwindled.

Lilian listened to Jason order a brand of beer she wasn’t familiar with, and then insisting that she would have the same. The hostess, whose nametag hung over the pocket of her shirt and read _Jessica_ with a crudely drawn smile face, looked over to Lilian, finally, and seemed as though she was about to ask if she was legal to drink.

Lilian herself was surprised that Jason had one; ordered for her, and two; ordered her a beer after lecturing her a few nights ago about drinking.

The blond hostess’s curls that were pulled to the back of her head, swiftly shifted as she asked, “That’s what you want, hun?”

With a slight nod, Lilian couldn’t tell if she wanted to hurt this woman or be grateful that she seemed slightly off put that Jason had ordered for her.

“Yeah, thanks.” They exchanged a knowing glance before she walked away after informing them that a waitress would be right over.

“Wow,” Lilian sighed, raising her eyebrows.

Jason looked up from the menu at her, doing the same with his eyebrows, “What?” he asked

“I hope  you don’t normally order for women, it’s super tacky.”

“Well, you probably would’ve started crying if you tried to order your own alcohol, since you can’t lie without visibly freaking out about it.” Jason defended himself, “But no, I don’t normally order for women if I take them out for dinner. I was doing you a favor.”

“But I thought you weren’t okay with me drinking, since I’m not 21…”

Tilting his head back whilst rolling his eyes, he looked back down at her, “Stop it. Be nice.”

And she _was_ thankful that Jason had ordered for her, because, unfortunately, he was probably right about her panicking if she had attempted it on her own.

“Okay, well, aside from the ordering me a beer, are you fucking blind?”

She hadn’t even given him five seconds to look at the menu before he grit his teeth and glared up at her again without lifting his head, “What are you talking about?”

“That chick was gorgeous, and you were being a complete dick to her.”

“So what?” he laughed, seeming to be amused by the fact that Lilian seemed genuinely upset.

Crossing her arms, she fell silent. But only for a moment, before she attested, “Bruce didn’t teach you to act that way, that’s you being an asshole on your own, isn’t it?”

Did she really have to bring up Bruce? He was actually becoming angry with her.

“Oh God, would you shut up,” he breathed without looking at her, and hoping that by doing so, it would get her to stop being a brat.

Lilian grimaced after Jason flashed her a tight, irritated smirk. Finally she looked down at the menu, deciding that, if Jason insisted on paying, she was going to order whatever she wanted.

Before the waitress could come, a man punched Jason’s arm. Again, Lilian was back to panicking. Being out with Jason was absolutely impossible and frightening.

To Lilian’s relief, Jason knew the man, who might have been in his thirties, and was with a pretty woman loosely hanging onto his arm while seeming distracted.

Lilian wanted to complain to Jason when he agreed that the couple should sit with them.

“Who’s this pretty little thing?” said the friend, who had a thick, drunken English accent that she found charismatic in its own way. His name was Kevin.

With just as much disinterest as before hearing Kevin speak those words, his platinum blond girlfriend turned and looked over Lilian, and then gave her a soft smile.

“This is Lilian-“ Jason began.

“Girlfriend?” Kevin asked, still looking into Lilian’s face with a smile.

Jason almost said yes, solely for the purpose of seeing the look on her face, but then he said it as if he actually meant it when he saw another young woman making a b-line for them, whom he remembered instantly just by her obnoxious presence.

Lilian only looked over at Jason for a moment, unsure of how she felt about his seemingly serious response. On the one hand, a familiar excitement had her knees weak, but on the other, _what the hell was he talking about_?

“We’re not interrupting a first date, are we?” Kevin asked, finally looking over to Jason as his own girlfriend leant passed him.

“I’m Sofia, since I know he won’t introduce me.” Her voice was far more sophisticated, but just as accented as her tall thin boyfriend’s.

“Nice to meet you,” Lilian laughed, taking the woman’s dainty hand in her own.

Without shame, Lilian observed her features, the way her cheekbones swept deeply along to her ear, where small wisps of black hair hidden beneath the blond delicately caressed her cheek. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes, although Lilian preferred blue eyes in people as it was, since her own were dark, and she hated them, finding them boring.

“Is that Jason?” said a shrill voice from behind Lilian. The three of them physically reacted to her voice.

“Sorry, Jay,” Kevin spoke lowly before clearing his throat and informing Jason that Sofia had insisted that the woman with the ungodly shrill voice needed a boyfriend that wouldn’t treat her like shit, so they’d taken her out.

“Don’t make me sound like a charity case,” the obnoxious redhead insisted sharply while offering a glare.

Finally, a smaller woman with glasses and huge hair wove between the three people standing in front of the larger rounded table.

Making a face, she apologized, “I-I’m sorry,” looking between Jason and Lilian.

Lilian was trying as hard as she could to keep up with what in the actual fuck was going on.

“Are you all eating together?” the woman with the large hair asked.

“Why not?” Kevin insisted happily, and before Lilian could scoot out of the way to clear the center of the booth, Jason was clutching her wrist and yanking her over to sit beside him. With his arm firmly locked around her small shoulders, identical to the way she’d been gripping him on his bike, Jason glanced down and ground his teeth together.

The waitress set down the two beers, keeping track of where Lilian was, and how shocked she looked.

Breathing in deeply, Jason gently grabbed the waitress’s arm and asked her for something stronger to drink, for both him and Lilian. A laugh rang throughout the closed off section of the room that didn’t even come from the waitress, who smirked knowingly, “Not a problem, I’ll see what I can do.”

Lilian hadn’t wanted to even look at the woman that she was being used as a shield against, but she noticed the way she looked at Jason readily, and realized how uncomfortable he was.

Deciding that it was time to actually act like a girlfriend, Lilian pushed herself closer to Jason and whispered in his ear, “Do you really want me to be your girlfriend tonight, because I can do that pretty well.”

The feeling of Jason’s breath on her neck as he spoke gave her a small chill as she leaned into him, “Please do, and don’t be surprised if I do anything that seems forward.”

This was already easier than she had expected as she kept her face near Jason’s and pressed her lips to his jaw before murmuring, “Okay then,”

“How long have you been dating?” Kevin asked suddenly, bringing both of their attention back to the rest of them.

“About six months,” Lilian answered, without hesitating, and Jason could feel the biggest sense of relief ease his body slightly.

Kevin seemed surprised, “Wow, really?”

Lilian was grateful that Sofia was sitting next to her, and not the other woman, who seemed to adjust uncomfortably and curl her lips in frustration after hearing what she had said.

“That’s quite a while, isn’t it? Half a year? I never thought you were going to find a woman, honestly,” Kevin began, but was interrupted.

“Yep, he’s annoyingly picky.” said the freckled woman sitting at the end of the table, batting her thick, heavily caked on eyelashes before glaring at Jason.

Lilian couldn’t quite understand. Had they dated at one point?

With a hum, Lilian suddenly swooned, “Don’t I feel special.” Looking up at Jason.

It could have been believable to anyone, just the way that they seemed sincere and deeply in love, it was making the woman at the end of the table unbearably angry.

They had both drank their beers by the time the other drinks had come, for everyone around the table, and them. The taste was repulsive, but Lilian drank it regardless, but not as quickly as Jason had finished his.

“Still drinking like a fish, I see,” the freckled woman jeered, who Lilian discovered was named Chloe.

That comment seemed to be directed towards Jason, only Sofia leaned forward and looked at Chloe, snapping, “Would it kill you to act civilized for one night?”

“It’s not like he gets blackout drunk, anyways, unlike someone I know,” Kevin stated calmly, finishing his beer with a look of indifference.

Lilian bit back the smirk and laugh. It should not have been funny that Chloe was being picked on, but Lilian was drunk, or at least getting there, and Chloe was being a bit feisty for no good reason, other than the fact that she was clearly jealous.

“I usually need alcohol when I’m around people I haven’t seen in a while, and didn’t really want to see again. Ever.” Jason came back with sharply, but flashed that same smile he’d given Lilian earlier when she was being unreasonably moody.

Sitting down, it took longer for her to feel as if she had been drinking. After the second drink, however, the one that the waitress brought but didn’t explain what was in it, Lilian was feeling a little bit too good. Delighting in the way that Jason stroked her hair back, and then pressed his lips against her temple. By now she wasn’t focusing much on anyone else, as she bit her lip and looked down at the table.

“I don’t think I need another drink, Jason,” she giggled into his ear after the waitress asked if she could get them another.

After Jason let her order herself an iced tea, he ordered another beer, and kept talking to Kevin and Sofia, and completely ignoring Chloe’s anger and needy glances.

The later it became, the louder it grew, and the drowsier Lilian felt. Pretty soon Jason was leaning over the two women between him and Kevin, and Kevin would do the same, just to hear what the other was saying. Tracing a line over his ribs teasingly as he held himself over them again, Lilian smirked when she heard Sofia laugh to the way Jason reacted.

Lilian bit down on his wrist after he gripped her hand with his, making him sit down and grab both of her hands all while making a face at her. Kevin laughed obnoxiously before he downed the rest of his drink.

“I thought we already said no biting in public.” Jason insisted, pushing Lilian’s hands into her chest and leaning close to her face, a ringing of laughter coming from her and the couple beside her.

“Oh, only in public, otherwise it’s fine.” Kevin teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“She’s given me bruises before,” Jason sighed, “and people notice them a lot more than you would think.”

Kevin imitated a cat, making Lilian giggle hysterically like she had been, covering her face as she blushed. Although she knew that that wasn’t true, Jason was so good at lying, and the thought of bruising his skin with hickeys and teeth marks was exciting.

“You have to brand them sometimes,” Sofia suggested, nudging Lilian as she pulled out a cigarette.

“Isn’t that a mutual thing in a relationship?” Kevin pondered, “Of course, knowing Jason, he probably does it somewhere that people can’t see.”

Letting out another laugh, Lilian asked, “Of course, where else?”

Lilian watched Sofia bite her lip as she grinned, before she looked over to her with her wide blue eyes, taking her in once again.

They had been done eating for maybe half an hour now, and Chloe was hopelessly trying to pick up some guy drunk enough to go home with a woman that was trying so hard, although that wasn’t hard to find at the bar. Kevin informed Jason that there was a party they were going to tonight, at some club, and Lilian was surprisingly intrigued.

“What do you think?” Jason murmured into Lilian’s ear, “Do you want to keep playing pretend?”

Leaning into his low voice, Lilian cast her eyes down before nodding, “As long as we can avoid making it obvious tomorrow that we’re both hungover.”

“Is that a yes or a no?” Jason asked eagerly, keeping his face close to Lilian’s as she turned to him.

“It’s a yes,” she whispered, “you’re good at pretending.”

“You’re not too bad at it yourself,” he told her, watching her long deep red fingernail dip into the space between her lower lip as she looked up at him. Lilian wasn’t pretending to enjoy the goosebumps that prickled over her skin, and the feeling of Jason’s lips against her ear and his hands caressing the side of her face, her neck, and pushing at her hair softly. She loved every moment of it, and heatedly awaited a time when he would do it again.

Jason could hold his alcohol well, although the whole time he rode his bike to a parking garage that he knew he could keep it, he kept telling Lilian to not drink and drive once she was legal, but reminding her that he wasn’t drunk. About five or ten times, maybe.

“I look like shit, for going to a party,” Lilian grumbled.

She frowned down at her jeans, clunky black boots, and a turtleneck beneath a worn navy blue jacket. She said this as she rode the elevator up with the other three, whom were all older than her. It felt good, being out with other people who only cared about having a good time.

Without much permission, Sofia pulled Lilian’s jacket off, took up the bottom of her pleated turtleneck shirt to her waist, and secured it with very small safety pins, and then pulled the band out of the end of her braid, pushed her long thin fingers through Lilian’s dark hair and pushed it up, and out, and messed it further until she was satisfied. Giualiana followed Sofia’s glance up to the mirrors at the top of the elevator.

“Better?” asked Sofia, seeming somewhat proud of her work, regardless that it was subtle. It didn’t seem like it should have been a big difference, but it was, although she still felt overdressed.

Already, Lilian was thinking about the evening, tomorrow, when they would both wake up, and possibly be hungover. She could already hear Bruce frantically screaming at Jason for taking her out and getting her drunk. She made a note to herself; she was not going to drink anymore that night.

Jason, however, continued to drink. And drink, until he kept insisting that they not get up because he couldn’t walk straight, thinking that it was funny instead of worrying about how the hell they were supposed to get home.

For a moment, only a moment, Jason was left alone on the couch when Lilian decided to ask for a glass of water. That was all it took for three young woman to crowd around Jason, and harass him.

“Back off,” Lilian snapped at the three women the moment she was within ear shot.

Without putting up much of a fight, the women walked away stiffly in heels that were way too high for them to be wearing.

“I thought you wanted me to let women flirt.” He mumbled with a smile as he looked up at Lilian.

They hadn’t even been there an hour, and he was already wasted.

“Can you get me another drink?”

“I brought you some water.” Lilian insisted, looking somewhere for a clock, but couldn’t find one.

Gripping Jason’s wrist to look at the time on his watch, she heard him say, “I meant one with liquor in it.”

Finally she sighed, “You’re not drinking anymore, you’ve had enough tonight.”

“I’m fine,” he said stubbornly with a dismissive swat of his hand.

It was four in the morning. And Tim and Bruce were going to be getting back in thirty minutes. If her and Jason were lucky, they could get home before them.

“We need to go-“

“What are you talking about?” Jason groaned, “We haven’t been here long enough to leave.”

“Jason, Bruce is going to be back in half an hour, we need to get back there.” Her panic was rising again, as well as her heart rate, and as much as she would’ve loved to spend a couple more hours pretending to be Jason’s easygoing girlfriend, she was on the brink of screaming at him for not taking control over the situation like he should’ve.

Jason was almost six years older than her, why wasn’t he _acting_ like it?

Kevin came over, just in time, insisting that they come out onto the floor and try to have a good time.

“I think we need to go, actually,” Lilian laughed nervously, and then asked for Kevin’s help pulling Jason off the couch.

The word drunk couldn’t even describe what Jason was, he was so out of it and all of his weight was bearing down on her shoulder. He was warm, as well, and he kept trying to rest his chin on the top of her head, only to stumble forward slightly.

“Is there a cab company we could call?” she asked Kevin, who was still sober enough to realize that she was not going to be able to haul Jason to the elevator herself.

“I’ll help you guys out,” he insisted immediately, taking most of Jason’s weight off of Lilian.

The light within the elevator made all of them squint, and the moment it began going down at a decently fast speed, Jason was thrown off balance, nearly falling until they both gripped him again.

“I can’t leave my bike in the garage,” Jason whimpered, beginning to show concern, but only about his fucking motorcycle, as if that were the only thing to be worried about.

Lilian and Kevin exchanged a look, realizing that Kevin, while still fairly sober, was not going to be able to park it somewhere for him, and they didn’t know anyone else who could take it out of there. Jason didn’t know anyone in that club aside from Kevin and his girlfriend.

“Are you confident in your riding skills?” Kevin asked Lilian over Jason’s shoulder.

“No,” Jason insisted, immediately, suddenly standing up as if he wasn’t drunk, until the elevator came to a stop and he slumped back down against Kevin, “I’m fine-“

“I don’t think you are, Jason,” Kevin laughed as they walked out of the elevator.

Lilian’s alcohol had been out of her system for quite some time, though still on her breath as she began searching Jason’s pocket for his key.

“ _Don’t_ Lilian, you’re not driving my bike,” Jason hissed, shoving her hand away.

“What about the parking fee that you’re going to get, that is if someone doesn’t steal it first?” Lilian reminded Jason.

Kevin let out a noise of uncertainty before he made a decision silently, and said, “I’ll put you two up in a hotel.”

Bruce immediately came into her head, screaming again, not only screaming at Jason, but at her, for walking into the manor at noon, that is if she could wake Jason up before then even if they did stay in a hotel.

But maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe they could sneak in before Bruce woke up, and maybe even before Alfred woke up, and she could put Jason back in his room and forget that this had happened, and it was mostly her fault, for not insisting Jason stop drinking when she knew she should’ve said something.

“Are you sure?” Lilian asked, not seeming certain herself, and Jason was not in the right state to even make a rational decision.

“Absolutely,” Kevin immediately responded, “I think that’s probably the best option…the only option, maybe. There’s a hotel right across the way from the parking garage.”

After agreeing on it, he helped them to the hotel, they got a room without a problem, mostly because Kevin was willing to pay extra just to get them one of the few rooms available.

“Thank you so much,” Lilian said to Kevin as they rode the elevator up, “You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

“Not a problem, love, I’m not going to worry about you two having to find a way back home if you don’t live nearby.”

Regardless of how nice the room was, how comfortable the bed was, Jason sat in a chair in the corner of the room and occasionally insisted that he wasn’t going to sleep and that they needed to go back to the mansion.

“Jason,” she breathed, finally leaving the restroom with her boots in her hand, “please just go to sleep. I’ll think of something to tell Bruce, but you can’t sit around and wait for the alcohol to leave your system. That isn’t how it works.”

“Bruce is going to be furious.” he informed Lilian, as if she didn’t already know that, “No matter what you say,” he added.

“I’ll wake you up in time for us to get back there before him and Alfred wake up,” she assured him, walking towards him to help him out of the chair, since he seemed to want to try, but he couldn’t.

Now she was unsure if she was going to sleep or not, but when Jason asked her if she was going to after she’d helped him to the bed, she went with the answer that yes, she would.

After helping Jason with his jacket and his belt and his shoes, she undid the safety pins on her own shirt and shut the light off. She set the alarm clock on the nightstand by Jason, and ordered five different wake up calls as backup.

“Jay,” she whispered, surprised to hear herself use that nickname as she leaned over him, “Do you want to get under the covers?” she asked as she felt the goosebumps over his skin after he shook briefly.

The thin black shirt he was wearing made it hard to get warm, even after he was under the thick blankets and sheets. After feeling how warm her hand was when it fleetingly wrapped around his arm as she pulled it out from beneath his side, he grabbed her hand back and let the warmth of it rest between his hands.

Her entire body was warmer than his own, he could feel it just lying near her.

“I’m cold,” he huffed with a soft groan, keeping his eyes shut. It had to have been walking in the brisk air, in only a tee shirt, as Lilian held his jacket and wore her own.

Unsure what to do, Lilian laid there and watched him, or what she could see of him from the barely lit room.

When Jason scooted closer to her, she tried to relax herself, however hard it was. His head tucked in between the area of her head and shoulder, within the slight gap where her neck was. The feeling of his long exhale caught her off guard as it eased along her skin in a warming trail, ending in a soft groan.

Obviously he was still drunk. He had to be, especially when his left hand pushed up her shirt after encircling her waist. A cold hand pressed to her spine as he pulled himself even closer, tucking one leg between her own.

Lilian held her breath without realizing it, and could feel her heart pounding and her head buzzing, feeling as if she was going to pass out merely from his touch.

He mumbled again about how warm she was, all while she panicked as a feeling of yearning intruded inside her. She wasn’t going to pull his arm away. It wasn’t as if he was doing anything wrong, he was just too drunk to realize that this could have been taken the wrong way.

Telling herself several times that this was innocent, and he wasn’t coming onto her, she eased her arm beneath his neck and gently rested her arm on his bicep that was tightened and raised from the position of his arm.

It was hard to tell if he’d gone to sleep, as she couldn’t hear a single noise coming from him aside from a steady breathing pattern that didn’t seem to grow heavier or lighter.

With her legs awkwardly around one of his, she tried to adjust, lifting her leg and attempting to drape it over his hip just so that she could be comfortable enough while he slept. But her other leg was starting to prickle with pins and needles, and her collarbone couldn’t have been soothing to Jason’s face as it was thoroughly pressed into the area beneath his eye when he dropped his head down to her chest.

To her surprise, when she glanced down, she was able to observe Jason’s face enough to see that he wasn’t sleeping. His eyes were still open, blinking occasionally. Only to be sure, and nothing else, she brought her hand up and felt down his eyebrow to the area over his eyes, feeling that his eyes were closed now. The feeling of his newly grown facial hair that he still needed to shave poked and pricked against her skin as she further moved her hand down.

Hoping that she hadn’t woke him up, she removed her hand from his face, listening to the city below them start to settle down only just before everyone filled the streets with their cars and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

Lilian had just started to fall asleep as the sun just barely peaked over the horizon when she felt a hand that had once rested on her back fully closing around her breast that was now somewhat exposed.

The muscles in her abdomen tightened beneath the pale skin as she jolted awake in panic. Until she was overcome with a sense of bliss when she felt the constantly moving fingers close tightly around the center of her breast.

She breathed his name, before saying, “No,”

“Why not?” came the voice below her, but just above her chest. She could still smell alcohol on his breath, and realized that he hadn’t even gone to sleep yet.

As his thumb threatened to peel her bra to the side, Lilian instantly gripped his hand tightly, “Not right now-“

“But we’re alone. Please-“

“No,” she breathed, not seeming to really mean it as Jason’s hand moved beneath her own tight grip, regardless.

The moment she was exposed, she felt his hips twist and push upward. Digging her nails into his palm and her chin into the area of his head that was just below her, she willed herself to tell him no again, but it wasn’t working.

She couldn’t even get the word out before she felt his mouth close around.

Her mouth hung open, not taking in a breath of air or letting the darkness of the room that engulfed them know how weak she was. Already she ached with lust, and wished it wasn’t so sudden, wanted to push him away, or kick him, just to get him away from her, but the need was there, and this was what she had needed since leaving the restaurant.

“Please, not right now,” she only pleaded into his ear because she wanted to wait.

She wanted to do this with him, but she wanted to wait for the right time, when he wasn’t drunk, and she wasn’t so tired from carrying most of his weight on her aching left shoulder.

And not so surprisingly, he didn’t listen, he only let out a soft noise, warm breath pooling over the side of her breast as he pulled at her with his lips and teeth. With an arched back and no willpower whatsoever, she kept trying to bring herself back down, and remind herself why she wouldn’t do this.

“You’re so perfect-“

He was still drunk, that was obvious, after he slurred the words wetly into her sensitive skin.

Finally she yanked at his hair, pulled him away, only for him to force himself back up to her with his mouth, latching onto her again with a stubborn groan. This was not Jason. He may have been eager, but he would have stopped by now if he weren’t still intoxicated.

Her knee that was tucked between his legs threatened to move up, but she decided not to be so cruel. Regaining her strength, she dug her knees into him and her arms, pinning his body to the mattress as she straddled his hips. It was extremely difficult to ignore what she felt beneath her, and the way his thighs and hips moved.

“You’re drunk,” she hissed, her face close to his, spilling the smell of her perfume and shampoo down onto him all at once.

“I’m not,” he insisted, “not anymore, I know I was, but I’m not now.”

“We’re not doing this right now,” she told him smoothly, “this isn’t the right time, or place.”

Without knowing him for long, she knew that he was stubborn, and easily angered. But again, not by something like this, he wasn’t like that.

Still, he didn’t say anything, and that surprised her.

“Don’t do that again,” she whispered against his ear, making him grind his teeth down and shut his eyes to regain his patience.

“You don’t want to,” he breathed, sounding disappointed but firm, “Fine,”

The breath was knocked out of her after he shoved her off of him with enough force to knock her off the bed completely.

With anger rising in her chest, she watched him get off the bed and walk into the bathroom without looking back at her.

After he started the shower, Lilian wanted to knock the door down and beat his face in, she was so angry. How could he be upset? Because she had told him no, about five different times?

Not only that, but he assumed that she didn’t want to, and that wasn’t true. She did, but as she’d told him, it wasn’t the right time. She would have loved to, if she was honest with herself, regardless of how wrong it was.

Bruce wouldn’t let both of them stay at the mansion if he knew that they were sleeping together, or even considering it.

Somehow, with being angry and wanting to scream at him through the bathroom door, she managed to push herself into the bed and wrap the thick duvet around her. Without realizing that she was drifting, she fell asleep.

He was awake before her, and didn’t sleep as long as she had, but it was enough to thoroughly clear his system of alcohol with the exception of the obvious remnants to give him a pounding headache, but that was it. And he was lucky it was nothing more than that.

To Lilian’s dismay, he remembered what had happened before he showered and she fell asleep.

He snapped at her to get up, and insisted they had to leave. She had only slept five hours, and had to cancel all of the wake up calls and alarms before they checked out.

Jason walked plenty of steps ahead of her, and acted as if they weren’t even leaving together, and he might start running at any second to leave her at the hotel.

The woman whom checked them out seemed scrutinizing them both heavily, enough to make up for the shocking lack of judgment they could have received last night, and not just from Chloe.

Lilian didn’t hang onto him as if she was a frightened child, like she had last night. In fact, she avoided touching him all together, if she could as they rode home.

Jason hadn’t given her his helmet this time, and he started moving the bike forward and onto the street before she could even get on all the way.

The way Jason was acting was really getting to her, and she was incredibly angry that he seemed so mad, and it wasn’t just his hangover that was making him that way.

He was angry with her, and she couldn’t understand why, when she was the one who had to make sure he didn’t do something stupid all night, which he still managed when he was finally starting to sober up.

Jason hadn’t stopped all the way when they got to the manor, and Lilian already hopped off the bike and was walking towards the front door.

Although she couldn’t say she was entirely surprised when she saw Bruce standing in the foyer, looking big and scary and extremely angry, she had only hoped that he hadn’t noticed either one of their absences.

“Where were you?” he snapped, seeming to go directly for Jason, and not Lilian, regardless of the fact that she could say it was her fault, too, that they were out all night.

Immediately Jason stepped to the side, avoiding Bruce swiftly, and ignored what he’d asked.

“Jason!” Bruce shouted, his voice booming all around the large foyer and up the stairs, where Tim was startled awake.

“I’m not in the mood for this,” Jason informed Bruce coldly, as if it was a warning.

Finally Bruce turned to look at Lilian, who was already making up something in her head before Bruce asked her if she’d explain where they were, what they were thinking, and what they had done _all goddamn night_.

This was the first time Lilian was legitimately scared of Bruce, as she stammered, “Uhm, well, we just went out to get something to eat, and-“

“Don’t explain this to him, okay, he already knows what happened!” and Jason’s voice quite possibly was louder than Bruce’s, and it made his own headache worse, therefore making him angrier, “We got drunk, both of us, and we stayed in a hotel, okay?!”

That wasn’t fair. Lilian _didn’t_ get drunk. She would have told Bruce, that, too, but he was already starting up again.

Bruce’s hands flew up to grip his scalp, as he looked down at the floor, “Go to the cave. Now.”

“Bruce,” Lilian began sheepishly.

“I’ll deal with you later, go to your room!” Bruce snapped at her like she was a child, which seemed to grab Jason’s attention again.

“I’m not going to the cave, and she can go wherever the hell she wants, we aren’t your children or your property, I’m so _sick_ of you acting like this!”

But Lilian wasn’t going to be rebellious, and she wasn’t going to fight with Bruce. She knew what they did was wrong, and was already taking the stairs two at a time going up to her room.

Tim was standing outside of his door, obviously listening, with bloodshot eyes. He only looked at Lilian briefly before stepping back into his room and closing the door.

Lilian couldn’t hear much else after Jason screamed at Bruce to let go of him. While that could have worried her, she already knew that he was manhandling Jason down to the elevator that led to the cave. Bruce wasn’t going to hurt Jason, no matter how furious and impatient he was with him.

In hopes of getting more sleep, Lilian collapsed to the bed, curling into fetal position, and ignoring the scent of her dirty clothes and her hair which had become huge over a night of having it braided and then sleeping on it. Her makeup was running, she knew that, and firm impression of Jason’s body against hers was constantly remembered as she tried to tell herself that things were going to be okay, and that if she had to be the adult about this when Jason wouldn’t, then so be it.


	4. Another Guest for the Winter Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally it was only Jason and Tim, and maybe, occasionally, Dick, who didn’t stay for long. He didn’t even live in Gotham, anyways. Why did he come all the way out from Blüdhaven? To annoy Jason as much as humanly possible before going back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! We're finally getting to the part where Dick Grayson comes in, and JayDick will soon be a thing in the story, and not just the tags!

By the time Jason went back up to his room, about two hours later, he felt just as guilty as Bruce had wanted him to, after shouting and growling at him for such a long time and then leaving silence hanging in the air when Jason could no longer defend himself with empty excuses. Bruce was right, and he hated that more than he could even fathom.

Yes, he had let Lilian drink, but he didn’t mean to get drunk himself, he hadn’t even meant for them to be out all night, he just wanted to be nice and take her out because it’s not like she ever did that anyways.

And yes, Bruce brought back the memory that she had helped him walk most of the night, and tried to get him to stop drinking several times, and seemed relieved when Kevin offered to get them a hotel room. He only made things ten times worse, when people gave him the option to be an adult and not take advantage of opportunity he had to be the opposite. He didn’t need to pretend that Lilian and him were dating, he didn’t need to convince Lilian to come with him to a party where he didn’t know a single person, and he didn’t need to be so mean and do something that he now regretted. Everything was wrong about last night, and early this morning, and he just wanted to sleep as long as he could until he had to leave the manor with Bruce and endure several more hours of his constant lecturing.

He had meant to apologize to Lilian, and to Alfred, whom, according to Bruce, was in hysterics by the time Tim and Bruce got back this morning.

This wouldn’t have happened if Lilian hadn’t been here, working with Bruce, though. Jason came back every winter, for the past five years, and he had never fucked things up so badly so quickly. If anything he and Bruce were just irritated with each other by the time he could leave in February.

Unfortunately, he didn’t wake up in time to apologize, or to do anything besides hurry up and get dressed for patrol.

When he got down to the cave, he found Tim sitting at the computer, hardly acknowledging that Jason had walked in.

“Where’s Bruce?” Jason asked, looking around the cave only to not see him waiting like he usually did.

“They left,” Tim stated, not quite looking back at Jason.

So everyone was going to ignore him. Why? He admitted to Bruce that he fucked up, he thought that that would be satisfaction enough for Bruce and that no one would be aware of what happened last night, or they would let it go.

“What do you mean, they? It was my turn to patrol tonight-“

“Lilian took your night. Honestly I don’t think Bruce wanted to work with you tonight, he still seems pretty pissed.”

The grown man in Jason insisted that they had every reason to be angry, but the anger in him demanded that it wasn’t fair, and he was going to snap if Lilian continued to act like the saint that she wasn’t. Regardless, he stepped back, tilted his head back, and then walked back to the elevator.

Jason was partly surprised that Tim didn’t decide to put his two sense in, which he normally did each time Jason made a mistake, as if Jason was his replacement and not the other way around.  By the time he made it back up to the main floor, he was furious with everyone, but he walked into the kitchen and decided to find something that he could manage to eat, although he really wasn’t hungry what with being so angry.

Alfred coldly greeted him with a simple, “Master Todd,” and then walked away.

This was ridiculous, Jason wasn’t going to sit around and be treated like a child and have to sit with this guilt until they all decided to not be so frigid, and maybe forgive him. He didn’t have the patience to apologize to Alfred, though, so he made his way back up to the room where he hadn’t unpacked and stored away the small amount of stuff he’d brought with him. Now he was in the position that Lilian was, and he couldn’t remember how he’d entertained himself when both him and Tim were off.

Lilian, who had woken up several hours before Jason and Bruce were meant to leave, had some time to explain what happened, or at least a briefing of it, to Bruce, without blaming it on Jason. It was clear that she was the one taking responsibility, and Bruce felt a sense of pride and took her up on her offer to go on patrol tonight to let Jason cool down.

Even though Bruce had let her know that she was doing the right thing and that Jason could have done a lot of things differently, Lilian still defended him, for whatever reason. It’s not like Bruce hadn’t lectured her either, when she first saw him again. She could have blamed it on Jason, but she didn’t.

Jason assumed that he would take Lilian’s shift the next night. He had tried to apologize to Alfred, and it only half worked, but Alfred only sternly told him that with time he could forgive what he’d done, but he didn’t need to put Lilian in that situation. Although he wanted to argue, he agreed, and then walked up to Lilian’s room.

Her back was barely pressing to the floor as she continued doing sit ups after telling Jason that he could come in.

“Can you stop, for a second?” he asked after attempting to talk to her as she dipped up and down from the floor with her torso. She did stop, but she sat on the floor and looked up at Jason, watching him as he sat at the elongated booth towards the foot of her bed.

“I know what I did the other night was stupid,” he admitted, only for Lilian to shrug, “I didn’t mean for all of that to happen.”

“I know you didn’t,” Lilian told him softly. It almost seemed as though she wasn’t angry at him, which was a relief.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Although she wanted him to clarify what he meant, she didn’t, and said, “It’s okay. It happened, and now it’s over with.”

As she stood, Jason told her that she seemed to be the only one being reasonable about this.

“You can’t blame them for being angry,” Lilian reminded him, “They were both really worried about us.”

“You, you mean. They were worried about you.”

She shook her head as she pinned a couple of locks of hair back to her head, “No, they were worried about you, too. They just don’t want to admit it to you, but they were.”

“Is that what they told you?” Jason chuckled.

But the way that Lilian looked back at him, looking stern as she said, “Yes, that’s what they told me.”

There was so much Jason could have said to that. No, they were afraid that Jason wasn’t being responsible with her and she had gotten into a situation that could have hurt her, again, because Jason wasn’t watching out for her. But after so much training and almost a year of filling the role as Batman’s sidekick, Jason was positive that if something had happened, she could have defended herself. She was strong, and it was starting to irritate him that Bruce hadn’t acknowledged that as much as he had with Barbara when she was still working with him.

But Lilian was smaller, and she looked weaker than the rest of them. Although Bruce knew that wasn’t true, that had to be the reason him and Alfred saw her as being vulnerable.

Closing the space between them, Jason leaned against the door ledge to her bathroom and cleared his throat with a soft choke, before asking, “How much did you tell Bruce about what happened?”

Immediately Lilian looked at him, shrugging her small shoulders, “Not everything, just the main events. I didn’t tell him about that, though, so don’t worry.”

“Okay,” he breathed out in relief, “I’m sorry I got so angry.”

Finally Lilian made a face, raising her eyebrows and agreeing, “Yeah that was bullshit.”

“I know,” Jason grumbled, trying to deal with her statement without getting angry again, “I’m really embarrassed that I did that.”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Lilian consoled him without looking at him as she continued to pin her unruly hair up, “at least not for trying to sleep with me…maybe for the way you reacted when I told you that I didn’t want to do it then.”

Jason glanced away trying to hide the smirk that came across his face as he watched Lilian smile into the mirror at herself.

“I’m impatient…and I was out of line,” he was testing the water, and immediately she looked over at him with a gentle smile.

“You weren’t out of line. After the way we were all over each other last night, I don’t really blame you. I would’ve done the same if I was that wasted.”

“Okay,” he started up immediately, laughing as she did, “I wasn’t drunk when I came onto you like that, I was aware of what I was doing.”

With a loud laugh, she muttered, “Right, okay. You still wreaked of booze, though.”

“Is that the only reason you said no?” Jason asked curiously, unsure of what response he would get.

She let out an obnoxious laugh again, “Yeah, that is the only reason.” She looked back at him then and eased her amusement before telling him, “It might’ve been different if we were _here._ And you hadn’t been drinking. I know you said you were feeling okay, but you had drank a lot.”

“It’s okay,” he stopped her from explaining herself, “I get it. I’m not upset about it.”

There was a moment of silence as she pinned the last of her hair back, and then tugged the strap of the black athletic top as she gave herself one last look.

“So, we switched nights, and I’m going out tonight with Bruce, I assume?” Jason stated as she turned to him.

Shaking her head, she pushed out her bottom lip, “No, I was going to patrol tonight as well.”

“Is Bruce still mad at me?” he groaned, pushing his hands up over his face, annoyed.

“No, he isn’t,” she smiled, “I just thought that you might still be mad at him.”

Breathing out with a groan, he looked down at his hands, “I’m not. I haven’t been, just a little annoyed, that’s all.”

Getting ready to leave and talk to Bruce, he reasoned further, “I think I’ll go tell him that I’m sorry, for the fiftieth time, and ask him when he wants to leave.”

Jason did go out that night, and it went smoother than he had anticipated. Bruce didn’t nag him, and if anything, it went far better because of the odd energy shared between the two men that night.

 

The next night, Lilian and Jason went down to the living room where the TV was, and sat on the couch while trying to find something to watch.

“This again?” she insisted, looking over at Jason, who had her feet in his lap, where she kept digging her heel lower in between his thighs with each adjustment.

“There’s nothing on.” He said, again, already pulling the remote away from her as she swept across the couch and attempted to grab it.

“Mm-mm, nope, I don’t think so,” Jason started, keeping her away with one strong arm.

Somehow she’d managed to wriggle the remote out of his fingers that were tightly gripped around it. Immediately she bolted up, already feeling Jason trying to grip at her and pull her back to him. Within an instant, she was pinned to the couch, giggling as Jason tried to grab the remote from her before she shoved it down her shirt.

“You can’t reach down there, that’s not very gentmanly-“

“Who said I was a gentleman?” he asked, leaning into her face and pushing his hand up her shirt with one quick movement.

“Stop,” she whimpered with a grin, “Let’s just watch a movie,” she was still gripping the remote so hard that it was difficult for Jason to yank it away from her.

“Give me it,” he insisted quietly, keeping her legs pinned beneath his, as well as her hips.

With a little grunt, she whispered, “You can’t just demand something, you have to work for it.”

“I am, and your not letting go!” he insisted, feeling her squirm beneath him while laughing. The only way she could keep the remote away from him further was to turn away from him, her hip digging up between his legs, making him adjust uncomfortably.

Pushing all of his weight onto her, he breathed into her ear, “Stop being a little brat.”

Her leg pulled away from underneath his and dropped over the side of the couch before she pushed her hips back against him, instantly recognizing that that may have been slightly suggestive. Regardless, she held the remote beneath her chin and began flipping through the channels. Jason just lay on top of her, and gave up the fight, which made her giggle in a maniacal, childish way.

“Is this how we’re going to watch TV?”

“Only if you don’t pick something within the next fifteen seconds.” He mumbled against her shoulder that was beneath the side of his face.

“Why fifteen?” asked Lilian with a small laugh as she continued to flip through the channels before deciding on a cooking show.

“I’m not going to watch this, it makes me hungry. Pick something else…” Jason grumbled, keeping count in his head.

She kept scrolling, as fast as she could, as if to be spiteful, only to hear Jason laugh, “You’re in the porn channels, go back up! Jesus,”

“Maybe I want to watch porn,”

“Then do that in your room,” he grunted, reaching up to take the remote from her until he heard obscenities and moaning coming from the TV as she perpetually pressed her finger to the volume button.

She only watched it with a grin as she pulled the remote from Jason further before hiding it beneath her body again. The TV wasn’t loud enough to be heard all over the house, but moans and grunts and screams were echoing throughout the high ceilinged living room.

Constantly giggling as she kept the remote from Jason longer, Lilian spun her legs beneath his and pulled herself away from his mouth as he tried to bite her.

“Stop, Lilian, before I take what you’re doing the wrong way,” he finally snapped, pulling the remote from her.

Immediately he turned on a different channel and turned it down, and then went back to going through the channels while still pressing her into the couch with his weight.

“Jason,” she moaned, obviously intending for it to sound pornographic, which resulted in a side eye from Jason, whom was obviously becoming impatient.

There was silence between the two of them before Jason insisted she stop again, with another short laugh.

“What were they saying?” Lilian pondered, trying to remember as she pulled herself up, before she closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide.

“Come in my mouth,” she yelled, only this time it was to be spiteful and she let out an obnoxious string of laughter afterwards, until she fell onto the floor and was holding her stomach.

“What are you, thirteen? Shut up,” Jason demanded, pushing his foot into her ribs.

“Mmm,” she moaned, closing her eyes again, “Step on my throat like that,”

Jason had much more willpower than he had previously though, as he ignored her moaning and writhing, until she gave up. Looking up at him with a grimace, she pouted, “Porn is the most entertaining thing we could watch. And I thought guys liked porn.”

“We’re not watching it.”

“But I’m old enough to-“

“I’m not watching it with you, that would be weird.” He reminded her as he sat up on the couch, letting his legs hang over the side even as she crawled and sat between them, her smaller body fitting between the space that was between them.

“Just act like I’m a guy friend-“

“Guys don’t watch porn together, you little dumbass.” He laughed, rolling his eyes. He had to admit the way she was acting naïve was maybe a little bit charming.

After moments of much needed silence, she started up again, after Jason turned on an old TV show from the sixties and ignored it for the most part, wondering what he could do to not be bored, even if he had to leave Lilian behind to do it. Bruce wouldn’t have a fit if he went out by himself, he thought.

With a small huff, Lilian asked aimlessly, “Can you braid my hair?”

Much to her own surprise, Jason sat up straight, pushed forward a bit, and started parting her hair.

“Wait, you really know how to braid hair?” Lilian laughed, seeming more than pleased as well as amused.

With a nod that she couldn’t see, Jason stated, “I used to braid my mom’s hair when she was too weak to do it herself.”

Suddenly Lilian felt badly for thinking it was funny, and wanted to apologize.

“Oh,” she murmured, feeling the way that Jason’s fingers pushed and pulled her hair. It was relaxing, and she felt her eyelids growing heavy and nearly closing over her eyes.

Once he finished, he pushed the long braid over her shoulder, and then sat back again, watching behind her as she lifted it and felt the smoothly woven locks of dark hair. Looking back at Jason with a smile, she hummed, “Thank you,”

Somehow they’d both gotten drawn into whatever it was on TV, although that’s only what it looked like. Really they were both thinking about different things, their thoughts only coming back to the same thing fleetingly. It preoccupied her thoughts more than his own. He was still so ashamed about the other night that he hadn’t quite come back to being his normal self.

A small hand, followed by a thin arm hooked underneath Jason’s knee, before her head tilted and rested atop it. The firmness of his muscles could be felt as she adjusted again and rested her head on his upper thigh. The ache between her own legs had grown, only it was pushed into the area between her hips, aching for some kind of stimulation.

Her mind wandered everywhere, thinking about reaching down and how Jason might not know she was touching herself if she were. Wondering how Jason would react if she reached back to feel if he was hard, or tilt her head back and demand a kiss teasingly.

Instead, however, she just sat there, feeling the muscle in his calf beneath his jeans, dragging her nails softly from his knee down the front of his leg. He still didn’t acknowledge it, at least not to her. He watched the way her head would only subtly move back and forth as she rubbed her cheek into him like a cat begging to be pet.

He could tell that she wanted something that she wasn’t willing to ask for. As much as he wanted to act on it, Jason let her sit there and waited to see what else she would do to get his attention. But her neck was so bitable, and he could have dug his fingers into the back of her shoulders to hear the sound he would elicit from her, or he could reach in front of her, and push his hand down between her open legs, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. If anything would happen between them, she would have to be the one to make it explicitly obvious.

Interrupting his train of thought, Lilian turned to him, resting her arms across one another, resting her elbows on his thighs, and looked up at him, “I’m hungry,” she informed him before resting her head down on her arms, realizing how close she was to his crotch, but not caring whatsoever, although the subtle upward tilt of her lips could have said otherwise.

“What do you want?” Jason asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

He wanted to slap her hand away from her mouth as she bit her first finger, moving her wide eyes to look past him.

“I don’t know,” she groaned, “Are you hungry?”

“No, but I’ll get you something from the kitchen if you can decide what it is that you want.” He offered, looking up at the TV as he brushed a few thin locks of hair from her face that she kept trying to push up with little puffs of air from her mouth.

She caught his hand in her fingers, curling them around the area between his thumb and first finger. Still staring at the TV, Jason felt the tension in him building up the moment her mouth closed around his thumb with a little noise, “Maybe I’ll eat your fingers.” She told him with a smirk after pulling his thumb out of her mouth.

“Maybe I’ll shove my cock down your throat if you don’t stop teasing me.” He told her bitterly, still staring up at the TV. He could see her shock without look at her, and he almost couldn’t believe he’d said it himself.

The statement was aggressive, and he meant it as a threat.

“Yeah, right.” She breathed, gripping his thigh with her hand, “You won’t do anything after the other night, you’re too scared-“

“You think so?” he asked quickly, seeming to not like that she was challenging him in the way that she was.

“Yeah,” she sighed with a soft smirk as if she was trying to insist that she was right.

“It’s not like I have to do it, you’re going to do it yourself, eventually.”

“You’re probably right. But again… _I_ have to be the one to do it. And until I decide I’m ready, you can’t do anything to me.” She had this ability to make herself sound like a grown woman with a low sultry voice, regardless of how she actually looked and acted.

Her teasing reminded Jason of someone that Batman fell prey to every time.

“Even if you’re making it obvious that that’s what you want?” he asked, now harnessing a sense of patience and deciding to keep up with her little game she was playing, “Well, then it’d be the same both ways. Even if you want to do something to me, you can’t, unless I tell you _I’m_ ready.”

“You seemed awfully ready the other night, so I doubt it would take much.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself,” he chuckled, “I have more self-control than you do.”

She looked determined, as well as seething with hatred with the way she looked up at him. Suddenly she pulled herself, crawled over him slightly before quickly moving her hand to wrap firmly around his crotch, making him grunt at her force and tightening grip on his erection.

“Then why are you so hard?” she breathed, digging her nails into his upper thigh and pushing her face close to his as he tilted his head back, attempting to pull her hand away from him, “Hmm?” she hummed as his mouth hung open and he tried to squirm out of her grip before her knee came dangerously close the area that her hand protected.

“I’m good at this. I’m in control now, I have been since I told you to stop in the hotel room, and you listened to me, because you’re a little bitch,” the words spat out of her mouth, and the end of her sentence was not planned, she’d meant to say something entirely different, but still teasing.

Suddenly his hand was wrapped around the base of her braid, audibly ripping some of her hair from her scalp as he pulled her to the side and gripped her wrist with his other hand, only pulling her up by both of those, leaving her knees buckling and letting whimpers fill the room until she could form the words to ask him to let go.

“Please, Jason,”

“I’m a little bitch?”

“No,” she cried out, “please,”

“I thought consent was important, but since you seem to not have a firm grasp on what that even means, I’m going to pretend to be just as clueless as you.” He breathed against her lips, watching her eyes look down at his lips.

The hair pulling and bruising grip might not have been a turn on to a sane person, but the swarming heat within Lilian’s stomach only moved down further, nearly possessing her, making her fully aware that she liked this, even if it was painful, it was what she wanted.

Finally the grip on her hair eased, and she used her hands to shove him, only roughly at first, and then she practically rammed into him to get him on the floor with a loud thud.

Instantly she was sitting on top of him, knees beside his waist, and foot crooked right between his legs, never leaving the threat of hurting him gone for too long.

“Come on, Jason,” she hissed, leaning into the look on his face, “Tell me what you want to do to me,”

Just then Jason’s eyes fell to her chest, where, even under her double layers of shirts and a bra, he could make out the perfect roundness to her breasts, and the way a defined line dipped between them, and then a firm line beneath the area, between her ribs, trailing to her tight stomach where the remnants of scars were, or at least that’s what he’d been able to see of her on the occasion that she trained with only a tightly fitted sports bra.

The area of her foot eased and started to move up and down, feeling what she could of his cock with it, and then moving her hips lower.

“Why don’t you tell me what you want,” Jason insisted lowly, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, “I know you like to act like a tough girl, but I could really hurt you. So stop provoking me.”

Although she felt a seething rage upon hearing his words, she could recognize that he sounded as if he was being genuine, and didn’t mean it as a threat. But she liked playing rough, and she found some sense of pleasure when Jason pretended he was going to take control when he really wasn’t.

Her face changed, as she rested her body down on his torso, stroking her fingers over his forehead and temple, “But you wouldn’t hurt me, would you?”

“Of course I wouldn’t hurt you.” He assured her quietly, “Not intentionally.”

“But I like it when you’re rough with me,” she told him quietly, a small sense of release visible even in her eyes as she peered up at him.

With a brief smile, he responded, “I can tell. You need to tell me when I’m hurting you though-“

“I tried a minute ago, it didn’t work-“ she breathed, pushing herself down on him further. The feeling of her body against his, the way her chest pushed to his and the feeling of his fingers down her waist, the shape of her body as he felt down reminded him of the need for release of his own.

“Even though I didn’t want you to stop,” she hummed, admiring his face and biting down on her lip.

“If you say “please stop” then I’ll stop. Even if you just say ‘stop’ or ‘don’t’ I’m going to stop. Okay?” he laughed, “Just remember that next time. And if I don’t, feel free to punch me as hard as you can, wherever you want.”

The reason he felt the need to exaggerate was because he knew that it wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t know what it was about Lilian that made him act so stubborn. With the people he’d slept with before, he was never so forceful, but maybe that was because they were all so much more delicate than Lilian, although she was smaller than most of the women he’d slept with.

“Sounds like a plan,” she murmured, brushing the tip of her nose along his before pressing her lips into his face, missing his lips at first.

They hadn’t kissed like this. Not after all of the pretending, and brief kisses, and in the hotel room, they hadn’t kissed like this. Her lips felt the inviting warmth of his mouth as he closed his teeth around her bottom lip. Smoothing his dark hair back, and feeling locks of it with her fingers, she only half stopped when she thought she heard someone walking into the room.

“Well,” said a man’s voice knowingly.

Her large eyes looked up in shock to see Dick standing at the entrance with a bag on his shoulder, appearing amused and trying not to laugh. Jason shoved her off of him, and immediately said, “Where the hell did you come from?”

“Alfred left the door unlocked for me,” Dick responded as Lilian stood to her feet, “I’m staying here for a while.”

“Why?” asked Jason, seeming annoyed already, just with the thought that he was going to have to deal with the Robin that came before him, and one that replaced him, in the same house. For more than one month.

“You could at least try to act excited. I just thought I’d let you know. Both of you. Speaking of which, I didn’t realize you guys were…whatever you are. Have you told Bruce?” Dick asked, still quite amused as he watched Lilian stand up quickly and fix her hair and clothes the best she could.

“No, and you won’t either, or so help me Go-“

“Christ, calm down. I don’t care what you guys do. I think Bruce might be interested but if you don’t think he should know then I won’t tell him.” Dick offered, looking Jason over like he was the older brother and found it hilarious. Nothing in particular, either; just the whole situation was funny to him.

“But, really quick, how old are you again?” Dick asked, stepping to the side to get a better look at Lilian.

“I’ll be twenty at the end of this month,” she responded, watching Dick’s immediate reaction. However, he didn’t say anything, he just looked her up and down once more and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

“Fuck,” Jason muttered under his breath. He didn’t think he could stay here the next four months like he normally did. Normally it was only Jason and Tim, and maybe, occasionally, Dick, who didn’t stay for long. He didn’t even live in Gotham, anyways. Why did he come all the way out from Blüdhaven? To annoy Jason as much as humanly possible before going back?

Lilian only knew that Jason had replaced Dick, and that might explain the jealousy, although she thought that maybe Dick had more of a right to be jealous and irritated than Jason did. But the anger was clear in Jason’s features as he shut the TV off.

Turning to see Lilian staring at him with curiosity, he decided he was going to go to his room before he snapped again. Jason was perfectly aware that he had a temper since entering his twenties, but he couldn’t control it much, aside from needing to be away from people when he felt that way. The people around him were aware of that, and silently grateful that blowing up on people was not what he typically did when he was angry.

Instead of questioning him about why he seemed upset, although it was obvious she could see that much, she turned and walked out of the room. It almost made Jason want to thank her for doing that. Thank God that was one thing she wasn’t going to pester him about.


	5. If These Walls Could Feel Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has to get in an argument with everyone at least once...or twice...or every day, maybe.

“Do any of the girls come and stay for the winter?” Lilian finally asked one day when Bruce demanded they all eat at the same time, even if they didn’t’ sit together. They were spread out throughout one of the larger living rooms though.

“Nope,” Tim answered simply, already knowing why she was asking that.

“Why not?” she grumbled, taking comically small bites of a chip and only chewing it with her front teeth, “Do any of you guys have girlfriends?”

“Nope,” Tim answered yet again, “I mean, I do, but I’m the only one,” he sounded slightly amused, although he noticed the way Dick looked directly at Jason.

“Bruce?” Lilian asked hopefully.

“No.” Bruce answered firmly, staring down at the newspaper that he had laid out in front of him as he leaned over the bar and ate there by himself.

She found that hard to believe. They were all single? Minus Tim? And maybe Jason, but that was something she would rather pretend she knew nothing about. Dick was the only one who knew, or at least that’s what she thought.

Tim, however, was quiet when he roamed around the house, and found himself in plenty of places to eavesdrop and watch, although he didn’t. He’d seen them that night in the living room when they were fighting, only he thought it was out of sheer hatred for each other. After seeing the way they were touching each other, Tim had immediately turned and acted as if he saw nothing.

He knew Dick was there, though, that night. In spite of that, he didn’t warn them.

Everyone knew about Jason and Lilian, basically…except for Bruce. Alfred even knew about the two of them, but he didn’t say anything.

 

 

Although they had an extra night off together, it was difficult to be alone together. Dick always found his way to their side of the house, and just sat there to stop them from doing anything.

“I’m surprised you guys aren’t dry humping on the couch,” Dick snickered one evening after he sat in between them.

“Are you really surprised? By now we kind of anticipate you coming, eventually.” Lilian sighed and watched Dick smirk.

“Sorry, am I cock blocking?” Dick asked with fake concern.

“Yes, you are.” Jason insisted immediately, seeming more annoyed with Dick’s presence than Lilian.

“Good.” Dick breathed, “That means I’m doing my job right-“

“Why are you doing this in the first place?” Jason asked impatiently, looking over at Dick as if he expected an answer immediately.

“Alfred doesn’t want you fucking on the couch,” Dick stated, as if it should be obvious to Jason after he shoved a couple of pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Horror struck them both. Alfred _knew_?

“ _Alfred_ …knows?” Jason snapped, “How did he find out? Did you tell him?!”

“Well, _fuck_ , Jason, he may be older but he isn’t _blind_.” Dick answered with ease and a slight chuckle.

“Are you-“ Jason immediately cut himself off, covering his face and then wiping his mouth roughly, ridding himself of words he wanted to say.

“Tim was supposed to be the one doing what I’m doing, but he was legitimately terrified of walking in on you two naked.” Dick explained, still eating his popcorn and not really caring what weight his words had on the other two.

Lilian couldn’t even speak, she was shocked that Dick was so blunt, and that Alfred and Tim knew.

“Of course Tim knows, too,” Jason ground out, “God, we aren’t going to fuck out here, okay? We aren’t that stupid.”

“It kind of looked like it when I came here the first night.” Dick reminded him, pointing at the couch beneath them with two pieces of popcorn held delicately between his fingers, “Then again,” he started up, pushing the popcorn into his mouth, “I haven’t really heard you two taking advantage of the hours that everyone is sleeping. I mean, I would know, because the bed would be pounding on the wall and someone would be screaming, maybe both of you, because you both-“

“Fucking shut up, Dick!” Jason snapped, already on the brink of punching Dick in the face as hard as he could.

“What? Lilian isn’t uncomfortable-“

“No, she’s mortified that a complete stranger is talking about her like that.” Jason argued, whom was now hanging off the couch, ready to leave, or having enough leverage to throw Dick to the ground and start beating him within an inch of his life.

Dick looked over at Lilian with a look of disbelief, pulling his eyebrows together, “Is this bothering you?”

Pushing her fingers out with a shrug, she said, “I’m not really surprised, so…I don’t know. I guess not as much as it should be.”

Dick looked back to Jason’s furious face with a smirk, “See?”

Jason narrowed his eyes towards Lilian, “You’re joking, right?” which resulted in a small shrug from Lilian.

Finally he settled back, placed a foot up on the table, and then his other foot on that knee, before demanding, “Please, get out of here.”

“Why? I’m not doing anything-“ Dick started, only to be cut off, loudly, by Jason.

“Bullshit, just at least move before I snap your arms off.”

A scoff echoed throughout the room before Dick reminded Jason, “You know, I’ve been doing this for longer than you have-“

With a large breath in, Jason did reach for him, but Dick was already standing, “Okay, let’s switch spots.” He slightly manhandled Lilian in between them, although they could easily see over her head, and she was slightly smaller than a proper block between the two men who were almost the same size, in height and physique.

After offering Lilian the bowl, he said, “I’m just saying, it seems like you’re taking advantage of her-“

“He isn’t,” Lilian let Dick know as she took two pieces of popcorn, and then gave him a wink.

“Really?” Dick sounded shocked.

And with that, everyone was quiet, hopefully for longer than just a moment. The tension was still there, though, and Lilian was right in the center of it. Though, to be fair, Jason seemed to have some sort of tension with _everyone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a shorter chapter. But you have to let the tension work up and then sit for a good while, right?


	6. The More the Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is a promise, even if it's silent.

Later that night, when it was nearly dusk, and they had all split and went into their rooms, Lilian snuck out of her door as quietly as possible after a while. She wrapped a long black robe around herself, one that was given to her as a gift from Bruce for some holiday, she couldn’t remember which.

Without knocking, knowing that the sound might draw Dick’s attention, Lilian slowly opened the door to Jason’s room.

Instantly she squinted into the dark room, “Jason?”

“Hm?” he hummed groggily. She had woken him up. Regardless, she made the decision not to go back into her room. She had worked up enough courage to make this step, she wasn’t going back to sulk and fantasize in her room.

While making her way blindly to his bed, she stubbed her toe on a weight and let out a muffled cry. Jason was obviously too tired to notice, until he felt the sheets beneath him move, and the blanket as well.

Touching his chest, Lilian almost let out a noise just at the feeling of his bare skin, not able to stop herself from feeling down his chest, curving her fingers around his muscles and touching his firm stomach and hips.

The sound of a raspy laugh made her knees weaker, even as she crawled over and straddled his hips.

“Hi,” she whispered, making him laugh quietly as he felt down her soft thighs.

Her approach to him was so much gentler than the way either one of them had been handling each other the past couple of times. This time Jason moved up, wrapping his arms around her, and pushed his lips into hers firmly with a sigh.

After a soft kiss, she moved her lips down to his neck, placing her hand on his opposite shoulder, feeling the muscles contract and pull as he pulled her body to his. Biting down on his skin wasn’t in an attempt to hurt him, like it had been previously. She kissed back to the base of his neck, wrapping her lips around the sensitive skin.

Already she could feel her heart beating fiercely in her chest, the sound drowning out any other noises throughout the room or the manor. The heat that was given off from his body felt welcoming to her as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling his bicep flex against her face as he pushed his hand beneath his head.

For a moment she pulled back and looked into his face, or what she could see of him, though that was nearly nothing with how dark it was in his room.

As he started to move beneath her, she unwrapped her arms and legs from him, “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Turning on a light. I can’t see you.” The way his voice sounded when he’d just woken up was simply intoxicating.

A light eased on above the nightstand, and although he didn’t turn it up all the way, she could make out his body and face easily, the shadows still settled on him, making every line of definition more prominent, if that were possible.

She watched him, as he looked over his shoulder at her, and then stood from the bed.

Suddenly Jason felt her nails on his back, scratching down before gripping his arm tightly with one of her small hands, “Jay, what are you doing?”

“I’m locking the door,” he told her with a laugh, finding her with his hands and forcing her back onto his bed.

He walked unreasonably slow to the door, as if trying to be quiet, and then pushed the side of his face to the cold wood, listening to be sure that neither Tim nor Dick was awake and getting ready to come and interrupt them yet again.

After turning the lock, he made his way back to the bed quickly and watched Lilian the whole time, as she pushed herself flat to the bed and made a small noise knowing already that Jason was going to take advantage of finally having her alone, in the right place, at the right time.

A gasp that barely echoed throughout the room was followed by a soft moan as she felt Jason’s lips immediately on her neck, his hands pulling her robe undone and open. His hands felt up and down her body slowly, with just the right amount of pressure to savor the feeling of the dip in her waist and at her hips, feeling back up and pushing his palm into her breast, carefully wrapping his fingers around her.

Her leg was raised, her thigh pushed down with Jason’s strong hand, and with another moan, this one louder, she was thrust back into the bed with his powerful hips. Feeling his erection as the pressure from his thrust subsided, she grinded into him, caressing him, feeling along his chest, and his broad shoulder, as well as down his arm as he lifted himself up and over her.

The way she looked beneath him, so much smaller but powerful in her own way was enough to warrant another thrust from him, although it wasn’t as harsh as the one before. He watched the way her breasts moved with the force against her body, and the way her abdomen twisted and writhed, the muscles peeking through as she arched her back.

It seemed that it hadn’t taken long for her to be taken away in a state of euphoria.

And already she was writhing against his body, feeling every inch of him with eager hands as he leaned his face down into hers, keeping space between their bodies.

“I want you,” she breathed against his lips, sending a violent chill down his body and his lust tangling further within his gut.

He had never felt what he felt deep in his chest, the physical sensation unfathomable; he wanted her to, but this was different. He wanted to be patient and see and feel every inch of her body, which he typically could do without during sex.

Without knowing what to say to her in response, he pushed his mouth into hers again, breathing heavily into her face.

“You have a beautiful body, you know,” Jason whispered against her mouth, delighting in the giggle and grin that he drew from her.

“As do you.” she responded, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to hers, wrapping her legs around him as well.

Knowing that it was wrong to get a thrill from the possibility of one of the other men hearing them, she kept Jason’s mouth over hers for as long as she could, keeping him in their heated kiss as she was able to let out moans against him, muffling the noise.

Suddenly his lips were on her collar bone, and then the area between her breasts, kissing gently as he unhooked her bra. Feeling down her spine, he felt her reach around him to pull her bra off, and then started to tug her own panties down.

Lilian felt a sense of frustration as she felt him kiss only down the middle of her body, down her sternum, to her navel, very slowly. Once again, he caressed her hips, feeling that same satisfaction he’d felt before, not quite being able to comprehend the way that her body curved and dipped and laid beneath him as if to be savored.

She lie there, incredibly still, listening to the sound of his lips, the sound of his breathing as she felt it every time he moved an inch lower on her body. Pressing her fingers through his hair gently, she sighed, taking her lip in as a shock came over her body when he opened his mouth, closing it around her hipbone.

From what he could see when he glanced up, was the bottom of her chin and the slight pout of her lips before she opened her mouth and let out a whimper.

It was clear to see that now he was teasing her, as she had opened her legs and pushed herself up against his broad chest very subtly while he bit down on her skin, waiting for her to look down at him.

However, she was patient. Although she could have been begging by now, and really, she wanted to, she wouldn’t. She wanted this to last as long as it could, to be with him, like this, still breathing in his scent as she pushed the side of her face into the dark pillow case, and feeling his hands exploring her and his lips following after.

Jason could have repeated himself, over and over, telling her how beautiful she was, how beautiful her body was, how much he really loved having her beneath him like this. He hadn’t felt the need to be in control, he didn’t mind it when she moved and pressed her fingers into his body and pulled up beneath him, his tongue dragging a wet line along with her movements.

He removed the black lace that was a thin barrier between them, but nonetheless a barrier. Without a moment’s hesitation, his fingers separated her and his tongue pressed in between, moving up, feeling a dull aching in his body at the sound of her surprise. She let out a loud, shrill moan, muffling it with her hand, and then his pillow.

“Oh, God, Jason,” he heard her muffled groan. His blue eyes met her own as she gnawed at the edge of the pillow case and watched him, resting the soles of her feet flush against his lower back.

The moment he moved his tongue over her clit, she arched up at the feeling of that and then the feeling of his middle finger pushing into her, feeling her muscles respond to him, tightening around him. If he weren’t practically drooling at the feeling of how wet she was, knowing that he did that to her, he would have commented on it.

Pushing up into her with his finger, and feeling for the right area, he began tilting his finger upwards and then bringing it back down, only to repeat the movement again.

With another soft moan coming from Lilian, Jason pushed his hips down into the bed, the sensation not quite satisfying his needs as his erection ached.

 As he began to stimulate her clit with his tongue, completely taking what he could of her in his mouth, Lilian’s body arched and twisted, squirming beneath him, letting out choked moans until she was whimpering, “Jason, it’s too much,”

He could have pulled away, but she hadn’t told him to stop, and was tugging on his hair, thrusting into him with what strength she could. The stimulation was perfect, although it felt as if it was too much for her to bare. Without the ability to cover her mouth with her hands that were pushing and pulling Jason’s thick dark hair, her moans spilled out, and around them, filling the corridor outside of Jason’s bedroom, although she couldn’t care less at this point.

Thinking back to any relationship she may have had, or anyone she had slept with, they had never gone down on her, nor had they taken their time and became familiar with her body like Jason had. Suffice it to say, she didn’t know what to expect when she felt a familiar feeling pushing up into her body and down through her legs, beginning to build at the center of her pelvis.

“Fuck,” she whined, attempting to push her head into the pillows again to muffle her inevitable screams as Jason pushed up harder, and faster, and closed his mouth around her, reaching up and taking her hand from his hair to intertwine their fingers.

Her toes spread wide and her body tensed briefly before her muscles released just as briefly, and then tensed as she let out a series of cries, her body arched, pushing into Jason’s face with weak thrusts as she let her orgasm consume her body, and holding onto the feeling for as long as she could.

With a shudder, and one last squirm she let her body sink down from the high that she still felt buzzing inside of her. She felt Jason’s lips push to her inner thigh before he wiped his mouth, and wrapped his lips around his finger, licking it clean while he watched her close her eyes. Her chest still heaved, but her body was limp as he crawled over her.

Before he could even ask if she still wanted to do anything more, her hips were twisting as she turned onto her side, her back facing him. Wrapping her arms around his, he settled behind her, only to feel her hand come between his thighs and feel along his aching cock with her fingers softly.

“Fuck me, Jason,” she whispered into the empty side of the room, her half lidded eyes searching the side of the bed for something to grip.

Although she seemed weak and tired, he was not going to assume that she wouldn’t enjoy it as much as she would have before she had her orgasm. Her legs tangled into his, reaching back to guide his hand to the elastic waist band wrapped around his hips. The material of his pants were flimsy, and she could have torn them if she really wanted to. Every detail of his cock was easily felt with her small curious fingers, and all she wanted was for him to fuck her, while it was still dark out, and no one  had come to bang on his door yet after hearing her scream the way that she had.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly behind her, although he knew that she was sure. She pushed herself back against him constantly, scooting her body closer to his.

Jason’s thumb pressed down her lower back and into the dimples above her rounded ass that was pushed against his hips.

She hummed a response while nodding her head, so close to doing the rest of the work herself as she was becoming impatient again.

Bruce would kill him. So would Dick, and maybe Tim would try, if they knew what he was doing to her. He knew that that wasn’t going to stop him, but it made him hesitate.

That was until Lilian turned around again, her body still weak from recovering, but began pulling down his cotton sweatpants as well as his boxers, wrapping her hand around his thick cock eagerly before his pants were off all the way.

With her bottom lip tucked beneath her top teeth, and her bright eyes staring up at Jason to see how he would respond to her touch, was enough to ground out a groan that could’ve been heard out in the hall from him, as she slid her thumb over the head of his cock.

Lowly humming as she pressed the tip of her nose to his, she did it again, while shutting her eyes and tugging upward after doing so.

“Do you want me to ride your cock, or do you want to fuck me?” she exhaled, “Or I could suck your cock, or-“

The feeling of her breath being knocked out of her felt familiar, only this time she let out a small laugh as Jason pushed himself between her legs. His lips parted as his eyes took in her hands coming against the back of her thighs to separate her legs, pulling them open wide and exposing herself. Somehow she’d grabbed Jason’s wrist, bringing his fingers up to her mouth like she had a couple nights ago, taking them between her lips and nipping at them occasionally.

Leaning back, and pressing herself flat to his mattress, she looked up at him expectantly. He couldn’t even understand how it’d taken him so long, or what seemed like a long time, when he wanted this worse than she had. 

There was some sort of reservation he had, and even she could see that. With the exchange of even a slight look, she pulled herself up and spoke differently now, “What’s wrong, Jay?”

“Nothing…I just…” maybe it was that he couldn’t get rid of the feeling of guilt, and it was driving him insane. It didn’t seem reason enough to be blind to what he had in front of him.

“Do you not want to do this?” Lilian asked quietly, looking away from him, and tilting her head away before glancing up again, into his eyes, trying to read him, trying to know what the right thing was to say.

“It isn’t that. I do, you have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to do this. I don’t…I mean…it’s been a while.”

Her eyes widened in curiosity, before she asked, “It’s been a while since you slept with someone?”

He nodded, still aware that that was not reason enough.

“You forget how?” she teased, with a giggle as she watched him smirk. It may not have been easy to understand it, but she could see the tension, and spoke again, “If you really want to do this then just lay back and relax.”

That seemed a reasonable way to get him to ease up. Without agreeing verbally, he pulled himself up towards the headboard again, and then laid down, watching her relaxed movements as she moved across the bed, crawling over his thighs. Gently she wrapped her fingers around his cock as she did before, only this time she did so slowly, and positioned herself over him, looking into his eyes. Her dark hair fell over her face just before she pushed her other hand down into his lower abdomen and pressed herself down onto him.

The wetness still heavily between folds eased the passage somewhat, but she could still feel that it had been longer than she thought since she slept with someone. It felt the same as before, though, overwhelming and too much to take in, until she heard Jason’s soft groan as he was eased further into her, her body responding to him.

Lilian’s eyes met his, and he saw the way her eyes observed his face as she settled down onto him, moving her hips upward gently after completely taking him inside of her. The way that she gazed down at him with lust heavy in her eyes was beginning to add to the feeling of being inside of her. Heat filled his veins, and his gut, and then his legs. A breath escaped as he parted his lips, overwhelming waves of bliss making him shut his eyes.

Bending at the hips, Lilian finally leaned down, whispering as she pulled herself up, removing the feeling just slightly, “Does it feel good to be inside of me?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, the word barely audible as he had lost his breath. He had anticipated that it wasn’t going to take long, but the moment she began to quicken her movements, he was already feeling the release threatening to take this away from him far too early.

Just when he thought that he could hold on for maybe a bit longer, a firm knock came on the door. Immediately Lilian stopped, sheer panic consuming her face.

“Yeah?” Jason called out into the dim room.

“Open the door.” came Dick’s firm command from the hallway.

With a grin and a laugh, Jason pushed Lilian off of his thighs, ignoring her when she hissed his name. Pulling his pants back on, he walked across the room with ease. He opened the door just in time for Lilian to cover her body with his covers and move out of view of the door that Jason seemed to open wide enough that his whole room was visible.

She wondered if he was absolutely fucking crazy, and if, in some strange way, he found this amusing.

It was already too late, though, Dick had seen Lilian hiding sheepishly, and noticed that Jason was half naked and hard.

“What are you two doing?” Dick asked with fake curiosity, his arms crossed and his eyebrows peaked.

“You know what we were doing, how long were you out in the hall listening to us?” Jason asked smoothly, with not a hint of hostility in his voice like he usually had when speaking to Dick.

Dick’s hair had been smoothed back over, and his eyes, though half lidded, stood out as he looked back into the room and smirked at Lilian, “Not long. Enough to hear what she was saying, though.”

Why was Jason being so calm about this? Lilian was beginning to panic, only to hear him chuckle. It was clear that something was being communicated that she wasn’t aware of.

“ _It’s been a while_ ,” Dick pushed past Jason, nudged him away from the door as he quoted his exact words in a fake, smug tone as if trying to imitate Jason’s voice before shutting the door and locking it again, “Did you tell her the last person you slept with was me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual cliffhangers are the greatest, but I think we all know what happens next.


	7. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had me first, didn't you?"

She couldn’t even comprehend what she was hearing. They were…they had…he was…

“You mean…” she muttered from the bed, seeing the way that they both looked at her with amusement as her eyes widened. For a moment she thought it could’ve been a joke. They both just seemed so masculine that it was difficult to even summon up the image of them sleeping together. That was, until she thought about it for a little while longer, and then she could see it.

“So then…do you want me to leave?” she asked, finally, looking directly at Dick from her frozen position at the center of the bed that, now that she thought about it, could have fit all three of them.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I came in here,” Dick gave her a look as he spoke with clear sarcasm, “No, you’re not leaving.”

Lilian and Jason exchanged a look, one with her still looking completely shocked and unsure, while he looked more than pleased that Dick had welcomed himself in.

Under the sure impression that she was dreaming, she stayed still, waited to wake up, because there was no way Jason was looking at her like that, and there was no way Dick was approaching her, and pulling the blanket from her gently, saying, “Let me see. Sharing is caring, afterall, isn’t it Jay?”

It was enough that Jason had come onto her in the first place, but now Dick? They were both so…not the type of men she thought would want someone like her, someone possibly seen as frail and gaunt looking for having been training for as long as she had.

“Uhm,” she murmured, “I-I…are you drunk, or something?”

“Excuse me,” Dick laughed, “I’m not the drinker of the family,”

“I just-“ she furrowed her eyebrows and seemed blown away, still, “I mean, I guess I can see it…” she looked between Jason and Dick.

“See what?” Dick asked, only to get an immediate response from Jason, “Us fucking.”

She was incredibly content with the fact that they had, as well as being content with picturing it, over and over.

“Does it bother you?” Dick asked, finally, tilting his head to look at Jason although the question was directed toward her, the trembling mess beneath Jason’s duvets, and trembling only because the prospect of what way this could go excited her beyond belief.

“Not at all,” she told him warmly, giving him a smile as she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows at him.

He seemed surprise, as he always did, but he really didn’t know Lilian the way Jason did.

Now they were both looking over to Jason, as if expecting him to be the aid in easing them into being comfortable with one another in bed.

With a soft groan, Jason climbed over the bed, passed Lilian, gripping the back of Dick’s neck and breathing, “Don’t be shy,”

Lilian took in the sight of them kissing over her with wide eyes, a new kind of desire stirring inside of her as she bit her lip and giggled. In one swift movement, Dick was at the foot of the bed, back pressing into the mattress as Jason pulled Lilian over to them, pushing the duvet away from her small body. As if setting up his toys, he pulled Lilian up and forced her to separate her legs and wrap them around Dick’s hips as much as she could.

Placing her hands over his abdomen as she kept giggling and biting her lip nervously, she felt herself almost hyperventilating, “I’ve never slept with two guys before…at once,” she admitted, biting down on her thumbnail, obviously giddy and about to have a laughing fit.

“Why are you so nervous?” Dick laughed, finally cautiously pressing his hands to her waist and wrapping his fingers around her skin as Jason told Dick that _she was a nervous little person_.

“Uhm, being around really handsome men makes me nervous.” She admitted, covering her mouth with her hands as she tried to focus on how Dick was touching her.

“Then warm up to him, it’s not hard,” Jason spoke into her ear, straddling the area behind her, reaching over and guiding her hands along Dick’s chest.

Letting out a whimper, Lilian pulled her arms back as Dick reached up to wrap his hands around her chest. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Jason reached around and put his hands over Dick’s, giving a smug grin, and asking, “Nice, huh?”

Another weak noise escaped her full pink lips while she writhed slightly.

Jason’s hands disappeared behind her back, and suddenly Dick gasped, “Jesus,”

Adjusting himself beneath mostly Lilian’s weight, Dick breathed out heavily, “I can’t see what you’re doing back there, Jason,” he pointed out, making Lilian smile that smile that she did when a man would speak to her, usually one of the younger men in the manor.

“Jason!” Dick practically shouted in surprise again, and all that he could see was Jason resting his chin on her shoulder, both of them grinning down at Dick, “You’re both ganging up on me, _already_?”

Without a verbal response, she reached down and pulled Dick’s hands away from her breasts where they were still grasping on to. Her hands were too small to wrap completely around Dick’s wrist, so she opted for curling her fingers into his and digging her elbows into his biceps.

“So you’re a bottom I assume,” Lilian breathed, her lips so dangerously close to Dick’s, threatening to meet for the first time, “You just seem like a bottom.”

Jason pushed up the bottom of Dick’s shirt as she teased him, and with his other hand felt down his inner thigh. Her lips didn’t quite meet his, she only breathed into them and brushed along until she grinned.

“I can be both.” He answered.

Forcing his arms up with hers, already making her surrender her grip when he bit her bottom lip harshly, “But I’m good at getting what I want,” he murmured after releasing his teeth from her when she whined loudly.

Before she could fight to stay on top of Dick, straddling his thighs like she was, she found herself pinned beneath him. He could feel her breath as it quickened. Smirking down at her as if he was victorious, Dick watched as she looked back at Jason, who now just sat back and admired his work with his hands pushed firmly into the mattress.

Suddenly he was getting off of the bed, and Dick was gripping her chin between his fingers to get her eyes back on his own.

“Are you going to kiss me, or not?” she asked quietly, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. Lilian could feel that he was hard, and was more than willing to help, if he would just initiate something.

Finally she locked her fingers around his jaw and neck and brought his lips down to hers. The way he kissed her was different from the way Jason did so; it was a bit gentler and felt like a different kind of lust. If she was honest, making love could really go either way, she loved to be caressed and made to be fragile, but she also loved the way Jason tugged her hair too hard sometimes and bit at her skin.

Lilian’s nails found their way into his dark hair, digging them into his scalp gently and then tracing a line down the back of his neck as she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. His body lightly quaked over hers as a chill came down his body.

A sense of bliss came over her already, as she heard Jason enter the room again. Smiling into their, she closed her arms around the back of his neck and held him against her for as long as she could.

“See,” Jason swooned, “I told you it was easy.”

And with his words, Lilian was whimpering into the space between them as Dick pulled away from her, looking just as pleased as Jason sounded.

Watching them with anticipation, she lied back and bit at her index finger. She pondered what they were thinking about doing with her, wondering, as well, if they had ever included another person when they had sex with each other. But suddenly the thought of them in bed together, and fighting for dominance, whilst being completely naked, was consuming her mind and making it hard to focus.

They watched Lilian move onto her side, her waistline sinking. The next noise that rang out through the room was a gasp, as someone’s mouth came over her side. Teeth sunk in as she closed her eyes and pressed the side of her face into the duvet, and then a steady line of saliva was being drawn up her ribs to her right breast.

When she looked down, she watched Jason pull Dick’s shirt off and dug her teeth into the fabric beneath her.

It seemed to take forever to get Dick undressed, as Jason and Lilian took turns with him, keeping him beneath both of them.

“ _Oh_ God,” Dick gasped in surprise as Lilian grasped at his cock with a quick twist. Attempting to lift his head to take in what she was doing, he was quickly shoved back down by Jason’s strong calloused hands on his shoulders, and then his neck.

Although his noises were somewhat muffled by Jason’s lips, Lilian smirked at the fact that, already, she was making Dick force his legs open beneath both of their bodies and make noises she hadn’t even heard Jason make.

While she leaned down and took Dick’s thick cock into her mouth, she curled her fingers into Jason’s inner thigh and smoothed her nails down his inner thigh, eliciting a noise from both of them at the same time.

Jason’s weight gave some sort of resistance when the other man bucked his hips up, letting out an obnoxious moan and tilting his head back. Now what noises he did let out were clear as day out in the hall, where, unbeknownst to any of them, Tim was pushing his heaviest pillow over his ear that wasn’t being thoroughly covered with his hand.

“Is she doing a better job than me?” Jason rasped into the delicate skin of the elder man’s neck.

Without a solid answer, he took it as a yes as Dick tilted his head back further and let out a low groan.

Somehow Lilian had pushed her hand up further between Jason’s thighs. The moment her fingers wrapped around his cock again, through the fabric of his pants, Jason stilled against the other man and groaned softly, though it sounded as if it were from frustration than anything else.

Opening his eyes to look at the man beneath him, his mouth hung open in awe as he saw Dick’s face relaxed and eyes closed. As if out of curiosity and impulse, Jason pushed his hand over the back of Lilian’s head, pushing her down further on the elder man’s cock until he let out another noise. Her hand had stilled on Jason’s cock as she gag just slightly and then pulled back up, realizing that Jason was the one gripping her hair.

“Jay,” Dick breathed before looking up at him, his words lost as he opened his lips to speak, only for Jason to seize the opportunity to shove his tongue deep into the other man’s mouth.

“Yes?” he whispered against Dick’s lips, as he felt Lilian’s head still moving beneath his hand without forcing her down again.

“How am I supposed to decide between you two?”

Suddenly the warmth of her mouth around his cock made Dick grumble and gnash his teeth together.

With the force of her hands that Jason wasn’t aware she had, Lilian pulled Jason onto the other man’s body completely, licking thoroughly up the broad plains of his back before leaning over his shoulder to look into Dick’s eyes.

“How about,” she murmured against Jason’s shoulder, “Jay fucks me, and you can fuck him?”

The proposition spoken so calmly yet playfully was enough to make Jason grin and let out a chuckle. He could feel her feet kicking up behind her, between his legs as she continued to nibble on the perfectly sculpted shoulder while they both awaited Dick’s response.

“Okay,” he murmured, seeming a bit hesitant.

“Unless you can suggest something else. But you’ve been making it difficult for Jason and I to fuck for the first time, so, I feel like that’s fair.” She giggled the end of her sentence, and then gave Dick a sprightly look.

“Well, that would make you a bottom, then,” Dick informed her comically as he began to pull himself out from beneath Jason’s and her own weight.

She hadn’t anticipated it being such a bad thing, until she was pressed beneath both of them, not completely, but enough to make her feel overwhelmed while Jason kept her legs open with his own.  Lilian was so close to kicking Dick off of the bed, because each time Jason had begun to pick up his pace and she could feel his muscles tighten in his abdomen as if he was close, Dick gripped the back of his neck and his hip and started pounding into him, forcing his weight down onto her.

However the groaning and cussing Jason let out just a couple of inches over her made up for it. Her feet would lock behind Dick’s thigh, and she could feel his body shifting forward each time he thrust into Jason’s. It may have been enough to just watch the two of them, from her point of view. Regardless, with Jason thoroughly buried deep inside of her, she began shifting her hips and smoothly rolling them in circular motions.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jason groaned, finally wrapping his hands around each side of her waist in encouragement.

The moment he buried his face into her neck, her eyes met Dick’s, who was now gripping the headboard as he kept a steady, relentless pounding that was imitated by the thick wood of the headboard. She could see the veins and muscles defined so well, and the sweat developing over his chest and neck; the very sight of Dick above both of them made her hips push up in need as she bit into Jason’s shoulder, drawing a frustrated moan from him before she smirked up at Dick, who returned the gesture. Suddenly Jason’s body was tensing against hers, and his moans became more frequent, until it was repeating, and growing louder, only being muffled mostly by her delicate skin.

His head was yanked up and mouth away from her neck as Dick cooed, “No, no, why don’t you just let the whole house know what a greedy slut you are, Jay?”

Though attempting to pull his head from Dick’s hand, Jason’s eyes were rolled back as he faintly said, “Fuck,” over and over again. Dick’s strong arms hauled him up, and back, exposing his body fully for Lilian to consume with her eyes hungrily. As his hands splayed over Lilian’s thighs, he groaned, “I’m so close,”

Now Dick’s pace was impacting Lilian as well, as Jason’s body jerked forward and back while the other man gripped his hips. Jason bit down on his bottom lip so hard he thought it might split open as Dick whispered into his ear, Lilian unable to hear it all, but watching Jason react.

Suddenly his body  arched back against Dick’s, groaning, his eyes fluttering shut. The noise grew louder as his body convulsed even within Dick’s firm grip, and Lilian was grabbing at his waist with her hands.

Immediately after, his body became limp, and he lazily drew his arms back to push a hand through Dick’s hair, a layer of sweat now covering the expanse of his torso. While he was still recovering, the man behind him was still rolling his hips into him, feeling Lilian’s feet pushing into his thighs as she sighed in satisfaction.

While Dick couldn’t entirely complain, he was so used to having Jason for himself. It’s not as if Lilian really got in the way of the act, and yet, now, when all he wanted to do was reach that finish that felt so near, he wished she would leave. He was aware of how selfish it was, and he almost couldn’t pinpoint why on earth he felt that way, when not too long ago he was admiring her body and wanting _her_ to himself as well.

It was almost like Lilian could hear his thoughts, when she pulled herself up and away from them after a while, still possessing a lively grin.

“I’ll be right back,” she offered, “he’s all yours, Dick.”

The statement made Jason grin briefly, only for his expression to ease. After Lilian left the room, he pressed the front of his body into the bed where she had been, and reached back to grip Dick’s thigh. He almost asked if Dick was sure he wanted to continue, but the easy rotation of the man’s hips quickly shifted into strong, quick thrusts again.

Dick watched Jason’s muscles in his back shift. Bringing his own hands down to meet the back of his hips, Dick’s gut was on fire again, his breathing heavy.

The moment the elder man’s lips met Jason’s ear, a shock of pleasure jolted through him again as he heard the man whisper, “I don’t think I like sharing you as much as I thought I would.”

Smiling into the sheets, Jason breathed out a soft moan, “You had me first, didn’t you?”

Dick hummed a response, “That’s right.”

Pushing his thumbs into the slight dimples above Jason’s ass, Dick hissed at the returned movement of the younger man’s hips, immediately seizing them with his fingers dug deeply into his hipbones.

“Oh, God…” Dick breathed, pulling himself out almost completely and then thrusting back in, harder, making a noise jolt from Jason’s throat. The sight of Jason’s hips pulling up, and making the movements for him, was enough to make Dick let out a deep groan. Looking down with glossy eyes, Dick convulsed only slightly as he finished, chewing his bottom lip into his mouth while he felt a small bead of sweat drop down his back from the space between his waist and arm. 

By the time Lilian had come back in, Jason was asleep, and Dick cast a look in her direction that could only be considered unwelcoming. Slight judgement. It was as if he was trying to communicate to her that Jason was  _his_ , and though the possessiveness seemed unnecessary, she understood. But now wasn't the time to fight over him. As welcoming as it seemed.

Instead she pulled the small robe over her body, and whispered, "Night." to Dick before leaving the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a longer piece of work, with several chapters! I've already written quite a bit of this particular work, but this is my first piece of writing I'm putting up on here, to test the waters.


End file.
